


坤音爱情故事

by KatCop



Category: ONER, 卜洋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatCop/pseuds/KatCop
Summary: *现实向 但全是我瞎掰的*依旧只写he*依旧不能骂他们只能骂我*洋卜的破铜烂铁预警*我管我的破车叫破铜烂铁*bgm：王牌冤家-李荣浩





	1. 卜洋 | 星球坠落

**Author's Note:**

> *现实向 但全是我瞎掰的  
> *依旧只写he  
> *依旧不能骂他们只能骂我  
> *洋卜的破铜烂铁预警  
> *我管我的破车叫破铜烂铁  
> *bgm：王牌冤家-李荣浩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *卜洋爱情小片段  
> *灵感是我的一个梦  
> *故事是编的爱他们是真的  
> *愿大家都平安健康  
> *BGM：星球坠落-艾热/李佳隆

卜凡知道自己是在做梦。

不然他怎么可能在李振洋的病床边。

他的洋洋现在应该是健健康康的和他们一起集训，不可能再孤独的躺在医院里。

但是他现在就是看到了李振洋许久没有展露出的脆弱不堪。

他想握住李振洋的手，问他怎么了，问他疼不疼。但是李振洋在睡觉，睡眠对他们来说是难得的。李振洋穿着病号服，盖着被子，衬的他脸色苍白，整个人像个柔软温顺的布娃娃。卜凡还能感受到他的生命气息，可是他很虚弱，他需要人照顾。

所以卜凡在这。

他搞不清楚这是不是李振洋做手术的时候，或者某个冬天突然降温导致的发烧。他的洋洋很爱生病。李振洋做手术的时候，他们吵了一架，卜凡赌气愣是没有陪李振洋做完手术。他认为李振洋完全没有必要受这个苦。他还能回到过去的世界里，他还有更多更好的选择，更多的不需要冒着健康风险的选择。

外人只知李振洋撒娇耍赖、恣意妄为，不知李振洋对卜凡向来言听计从，粘卜凡粘的紧，恨不得把自己绑在卜凡身上。都是感情里患得患失的胆小鬼。

“我决定好了，这件事不用再说了。我下周手术，来不来你随便。”

卜凡好话说尽也似对牛弹琴，李振洋这次铁了心不听自己小男友的意见。

李振洋怕疼，但是他更怕自己不清醒。他选了局部麻醉，在被推进手术室之前，他瞥了一眼塑料座椅。没有卜凡的身影。

李振洋几乎是咬着牙撑完了整台手术，他怕疼，也要清清楚楚的记住这种痛。麻药其实药效很足，但是他失去了整条腿的知觉，痛感和内心的恐惧被无限放大。这是他的选择，他记住了这种痛，哪怕没有卜凡站在他身旁，他也无路可退。

卜凡会在前面等着他呢。

那段时间，李振洋一个人在医院里修养，卜凡很难请假也就很难来看他。李振洋一个人夜深人静的时候脑补过无数种可能，甚至做好了卜凡会甩了自己的准备以及如何在他身边折磨他的预想。这件事情险些成为压垮他们的最后一根稻草，但是李振洋对卜凡的执着，以及卜凡长期以来练就的能屈能伸，硬是让他们撑过来了。

这件事在“卜凡人生中最后悔的十件事”榜上有名，他没能在李振洋最脆弱的时候陪着他。哪怕是在梦中，他都不想再面对。李振洋也曾经在一个冬天突发高烧，是被他连夜送到了医院挂水。因为训练安排太满，李振洋离开医院的时候是自己打车回的公司。他轻轻的摸了摸李振洋的脸颊，他真实的感觉到了温度，似乎一切都可以弥补。

不知道是眷恋卜凡的温度，还是强烈的身体记忆，李振洋蹭了蹭卜凡的手心，半睁着眼。

“冷……我冷……”

李振洋下意识的蜷着身子，迷迷糊糊的也能把卜凡喊的慌了。他说他冷，卜凡心想这应该是医院，可以找医生护士吧。他把被子给李振洋掖好，轻轻地哄着：“你等我哦，我很快就会回来的。”

卜凡推开门，似乎是医院的走廊，下意识告诉他左手边的门后有他要找的人。果然是护士的房间，他问能不能给他一个热水袋，护士们说医院里没有。

还有什么可以发热的东西，卜凡不知道为什么自己感觉心很慌。卜凡想到了粉丝塞给过自己的暖宝宝，梦中的场景多少都和现实有联系，卜凡隐约记得这附近应该有一个7-11。

卜凡拼命的跑，但是无论如何都跑不快，仿佛有一双无形的手把他向下拉。梦境里没有方向，他似乎是问了路，绕了好大的一个圈，可是就是找不到那家便利店。

家门口的7-11他不常去，那家买不到李振洋常抽的炫赫门。他无厘头的想到。

他站在一个十字路口，气喘吁吁，三年的体能训练不应该是这样的状态。卜凡想哭，可是他又有什么资格哭呢。李振洋最需要他的时候，他不在；往后的日子里无论如何悉心相伴，过去的时光也回不来。

他问过李振洋为什么非要做那个手术，彼时他们即将去到廊坊，走进他们未知的全新生活。李振洋用巧克力和小弟达成了交易，跑来看着卜凡忙前忙后。李振洋拿了个苹果慢慢地啃，卜凡偶尔路过他可以讨一个苹果味儿的吻。

卜凡收拾的乏了，靠在懒人沙发上休息，李振洋非要来分一亩三分地。两个平均身高一米九的大老爷们，在难得的不需要练习的午后，共同分享一个小小的懒人沙发。

李振洋缩在卜凡怀里，卜凡无意间碰到了他的膝盖，术后恢复一切顺利，只剩下一块浅浅的不易被发觉的疤痕，留存着他曾经伤了李振洋的证据。

“当初你为什么非要坚持做手术？”

心底一直以来的纠结的问题脱口而出，卜凡自己也吓一跳，但是他们即将共赴未知，他不愿在心底埋着不确定的种子。

李振洋抓住卜凡放在他膝盖上的手，双手拢住，“我就知道，你还在意这件事。”

“你是真的喜欢唱歌跳舞，你也真的想当偶像，我看的出来。如果我不能和你一起走同一条路，你觉得我们能忍到什么时候就要有人转弯？”

“我相信你，我也相信我，但是我不相信距离。或者说，我更相信我亲自和你一起走过的距离。”

“我不想和你说太多，是因为怕你有负担。”

李振洋叹了口气，把卜凡的手放在自己的脸颊上轻轻地摩挲着，像只小猫。

“当初你问我能不能在一起，我说你想好了我是不会放你走的。从那天开始，我就没有想过我们在两条不同的路上看着彼此过不一样的人生。这么说，你明白了吗？”

他伸手抹一把被眼泪浸湿的脸，他不能停在这里，李振洋还在等着他。

卜凡睁开眼，就这样从梦中醒来。

一整天高强度的集训，他没有多余的力气流泪。

他翻身，左手似乎碰到了什么人，胳膊顺势被拉进了一个温暖的怀里。一颗毛茸茸的脑袋贴着他的颈窝，李振洋又半夜跑到他的床上来了。

“冷……”李振洋咕哝着。他一只手搭在卜凡腰上，半梦半醒间无意识的抱紧，“不要……不要自己……”

卜凡愣了愣，他把空调被拽到李振洋肩膀，侧过身把人搂进怀里。

我在呢。

一夜无梦。


	2. 卜洋 | 分手合约

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *王者荣耀电竞圈OOC  
> *电竞职业选手凡x人气主播洋  
> *剧情需要有微灵岳  
> *可以骂我不可以骂他们  
> *切勿上升任何选手及俱乐部

时间：2018年3月7日  
甲方：李振洋  
乙方：卜凡凡  
甲方和乙方恋爱两年至今，屡有不合。甲方多次被乙方以不公平方式对待，关系难以维系。即日起，甲方和乙方正式分手，再无联系。特制定以下协议，确保双方不再互相干扰。

第一条：即日起，两人正式解除情侣关系，对外统一口径为和平分手。  
每天晚上的训练赛结束后，卜凡都会和木子洋通电话。半年多的异地恋，一只手数的过来的见面次数，他们的感情依赖着网络信号联系着。  
卜凡有点忐忑，他们昨天吵架了，不知道李振洋还会不会给他打电话。12点了，李振洋该下播了。  
熟悉的头像开始闪烁，电话准时过来了。卜凡凡接了，李振洋冷淡的声音把他刚放好的心又悬起来。  
“卜凡凡，你昨天晚上到底干嘛去了？”  
“我说了多少遍了哥，我们俱乐部的一起出去按摩了。”  
电话那边的李振洋冷笑一声，“哦，原来是去大保健了啊。我这大老爷们难伺候还是软软的小姑娘好是吧？”  
“诶哥你说啥呢！我们俱乐部的运营也跟着去了，就你认识的那几个。”  
“原来还有小姑娘跟着去的啊。”  
“李振洋，你要是成心跟我杠，那咱俩没的说了。”  
“别啊，可有的说了，说说看你是不是特别想跟我分手，早就打定主意把我踹了对吧？”  
卜凡脾气上来了，赌气道：“对，你说什么就是什么。你说分手咱们就分手，再见。”  
说着，就把电话给撂了。  
李振洋看着微信界面上的“通话结束”，愣神了好久才反应过来自己被自己的小男友给甩了，而且是如此突然，不给他一点应对方式的准备时间。  
“好你个卜凡凡，分手就分手！”  
李振洋心里的委屈瞬间爆发，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的就往下掉。先是干脆利索的拉黑了卜凡的微信，在签约直播平台上发了条今晚请假的动态之后，打开电脑开始打字。  
与此同时，卜凡在捶胸顿足、长吁短叹。怎么这话就说秃噜嘴了呢，怎么就把电话给人撂了呢。他再打过去，已经是意料之中的被拉黑，打手机也是没人接。卜凡第一时间想的是他要回北京找李振洋说清楚，他一边看上海飞北京最早的航班，一边给教练发消息说要请假，结果却得到了“不可能”的回复。  
卜凡正想下楼和教练解释，没想到教练自己上来找他了。  
“凡子啊，还有两周就要比赛了，你怎么能请假呢？”  
卜凡要是说媳妇跟自己闹别扭肯定要被骂，于是扯了个谎：“我家里有点事，要我过去一趟。”  
“别人去不行吗？你家里就你一个人啦？”  
“我——”  
教练抬手打断了他，“我刚刚和助教他们商量了一下，我们打算让你上首发。现在开始每天的训练你都要跟着一起，清楚了吗？”  
上首发，坐了半年替补席的冷板凳之后，这是卜凡梦寐以求的事，可是李振洋还在等着他。他一时语塞，被教练当成了默认，嘱咐他早点休息就走了。  
“叮咚”  
有人给他发消息，他以为是李洋，打开微信发现是运营的小姑娘。  
“凡哥，洋哥让我转交给你这个”  
然后是一个文档，名称是“给傻逼的”。  
运营又发了一条消息给他：“你俩是不是吵架了呀……要帮你劝劝他吗？”  
卜凡回了一个“再说吧”，打开了那个文档。  
“分手合约”四个大字映入眼帘，卜凡顿时领悟到了什么是人生的绝望。  
他苦涩回了运营一句：“我们和平分手了，以后可以对外说我是单身。”

第二条：甲方和乙方不得以任何形式、任何手段，为对方做任何自以为有利的事情。  
卜凡和李振洋当初是手拉手一起走上电竞这条不归路的。  
卜凡本身就是个电竞少年，几乎没有什么游戏是他没玩过的。李振洋却是游戏黑洞属性，卜凡带着他打游戏只会哇哇乱叫。  
“卜凡凡有人追我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
“我要死了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
李振洋虽然菜，但是架不住他队友厉害啊。被卜凡带了一个月，竟然也成了最强王者，进了区前一百。李振洋也不再是一顿操作猛如虎一看战绩0-5，卜凡让他人头也能拿个triple kill，谁叫李振洋已经登堂入室成了他的男朋友呢。  
李振洋爱情游戏双丰收，还凭借爹妈给的精致脸蛋顺利签约了一家大型直播平台。李振洋长得足够吸睛，操作不算大神也不太坑，加上和他长相极度不相符的搞笑反应，让他迅速的成为了人气主播。  
和靠流水就能吃饱饭顺便养家的李振洋不同，卜凡觉得自己不想做主播，或者说他有更大的目标。李振洋知道自己的小男友心思深，也不多问。只是每天找他一起直播双排，每个月给他发两千块零花说是直播分成。久而久之，所有人都知道大主播木子洋有一个实力不输职业选手的队友。  
李振洋的高曝光量给了他被看见的机会，一家成立不久但是实力出众的俱乐部找上了门，问卜凡有没有打职业的想法。  
这对卜凡来说简直是天上掉馅饼的好事，李振洋也是格外的支持，一个劲儿的劝他赶紧去上海试训。卜凡不做他想，第二天就坐上了去往上海的飞机。  
李振洋早起送卜凡出门之后又继续睡回笼觉，一直睡到下午才自然醒。他一般是从晚上七点开始直播，这会儿起来还能吃个饭。卜凡不在没人做饭，李振洋随便叫了个西红柿炒鸡蛋盖饭的外卖。  
他刚准备动筷子，卜凡的电话就来了。  
“洋洋，你起来了吗？吃饭了吗 ？”  
李振洋没来由的鼻子一酸，刚分开几个小时，听见卜凡的声音都觉得难过。“嗯，起来啦。你实训怎么样了？”  
“我试训通过了，明天就可以正式搬到俱乐部了！”卜凡的声音里是抑制不住的兴奋，“定的工资一个月四千，包吃住。以后哥你不用给我钱了，我能养活自己。”  
卜凡还想说，我一定会尽快冲到首发，到时候我就可以养你了，你也不用那么辛苦的直播的半夜。但是他觉得这话有点肉麻，他脸上挂不住，索性咽回肚子里。反正他以后赚了钱还是给自己媳妇花的。  
“好，我们小凡以后一定能成为特别优秀的职业选手的。你在那边要好好的，有什么事一定要跟我说，知道吗？”  
“俱乐部挺好的，就是假期不多，不能总回去看你。”  
仿佛是被说中了心事，李振洋迅速的反驳回去：“你别惦记我，我一个人也挺好的。你在那边专心训练，不要总想着我好不好。”  
又和卜凡腻歪了几句李振洋就说自己要准备直播把电话挂里，他又继续吃那份外卖，越吃越没滋味儿。这西红柿怎么这么酸，饭也不够软，这和卜凡做的差太多了。  
李振洋放了筷子，有什么好委屈的，难道要他陪自己做一辈子的直播吗。李振洋洗了把脸准备直播，又是一个电话打进来。是他的经纪人岳明辉，李振洋按了免提。  
“洋洋，你那个小男友的试训过了。”  
“我知道。”  
“他已经跟你说了？”岳明辉有点惊讶，继而打趣李振洋，“你这家教挺不错呀，及时汇报？”  
“你有正事没？”  
“诶，主要就是跟你说一声，毕竟是你找我联系的俱乐部嘛。那边对他挺满意的，但是有个特殊情况，让我跟你打个招呼。”  
李振洋感觉自己右眼皮跳了两下，又似乎是幻觉。  
“今年有一个俱乐部资方高层的侄子，也进了队伍。但是今年首发只能安排一个信任，你家的小狼狗可能短期内没办法上场了。”  
李振洋没想到竟会有这么巧的事，嘴上还是要硬撑，“知道了，他不会在意这些的。你千万别露馅，别让他知道你和俱乐部有联系。”  
“好的好的，真的是欠你哒！”  
坐在电脑桌前，李振洋满脑子都是岳明辉刚说的那件事。卜凡的性格他最了解，虽然他不会有什么实质上的行为，但是他很可能会陷入自我怀疑的情绪里，甚至会对自己过度严苛。  
七点整了，他该直播了。  
打开直播助手，对着镜头露出职业微笑，直播间瞬间有了上万的人气  
“hello，我是来自你们心底的木子洋。”  
算了，李振洋把这件事抛之脑后，大不了自己养他。  
他俩定好了每天训练之后都要通电话，一开始卜凡的谈话内容都是积极的，比如他第一次参与了对外的训练赛、周末和同事一起去了欢乐谷、涨了工资给李振洋买了衣服让他记得拿快递，诸如此类。  
很快就到了常规赛，这是卜凡凡职业生涯的第一个赛季。卜凡知道自己不一定能上场，因为版本原因，射手仍然是重要输出c位，不可能再赛季初期就让新人去试水。他知道职业的路不好走，每天仍然埋头训练、复盘，从不过问教练关于上场的事情。他也知道队里有一个同为替补的新人，时不时的说一些冷嘲热讽的话。他只管做好自己，不理会旁人。

第三条：甲方和乙方无须和对方汇报任何行踪或社会关系。  
事实证明，李振洋的确是最了解卜凡的人。  
赛季过去一半，队伍成绩不是最佳但是保级应该没有大问题了。卜凡以为自己能上场的时候，另一个新人却作为首发名单中的一员提交了。  
委屈、愤怒、不甘、怨恨，哪一种表情都不适合出现在他脸上。又在别人手中拿下了一场胜利，卜凡在替补席笑容满面的鼓掌祝贺。  
如今的俱乐部都有较为成熟的商业体系，在联盟的管理下，各家俱乐部都有直播约在身。卜凡是替补，他的直播约时长比首发们要更多。首发们在楼下的训练室里讨论第二天比赛的战术，他只能在自己房间里补时长。  
他刚开好直播，李振洋的消息就来了。  
“我起来啦，你在忙吗？”  
卜凡心气不顺的打出了“我可不忙呢我又不上场有什么好忙的”，却没发过去。自己工作上的问题，何必让李振洋也跟着难受呢。  
李振洋又发了一条消息：“我看你直播开了，我陪你一会儿？”  
“好，我给你打过去。”  
李振洋也有看比赛，他看到射手位换人了，却不是卜凡。想到一个多月前老岳多的那句嘴，他也知道卜凡现在什么情况。主动提出给他打辅助，尽量顺着他来。没上过场的职业选手就是个虚名，加上卜凡也不开摄像头，直播间寥寥无几。偶尔有那么几个关注他的问他和谁连麦双排，他直言是和自己老婆。李振洋在电话那边啐他一口，让他叫老公，卜凡的心情也好了几分。  
卜凡直播了两个小时，眼看到晚饭时间了，跟李振洋打个招呼就下播了。刚下楼就被运营的小姑娘拦住了。  
“凡哥，你刚才和谁在直播？”  
卜凡有点懵，运营解释道：“你们只要开直播了，我们都会有人看的。”  
“哦，和我对象。”  
“你以后不要在直播的时候带你对象了，这样不好。”运营的小姑娘神色严肃，“粉丝们不会喜欢一个非单身的职业选手，或者说，消费力强的女性粉丝不会为一个直播秀恩爱的职业选手买单，知道吗。”  
卜凡似懂非懂的点点头，他来不及想明白自己的职业之路和自己的感情有什么必然冲突的时候，运营突然压低声音。  
“凡哥，你跟我说实话。刚才那个人，就你说的你对象……是不是男的？”  
卜凡的心跳到嗓子眼里，该不该瞒下来，摇摇头很容易的。  
“是，我们在一起快三年了。”  
运营神色复杂，一言不发。卜凡不知道她心里百转千回了多少的可能性，被俱乐部驱逐，被联盟封杀，被推到舆论的风口浪尖上。  
最后她只对卜凡凡说，“我们会保密的，我们一定能保护好你们。”  
晚上再直播的时候，卜凡没有再找李振洋，运营上来定了一会儿看他没有和谁连麦就走了。没料到刚一下播，李振洋的电话就过来了。  
“你为什么不找我陪你打游戏了啊？”  
“唉哟洋洋我没有不找你，你不是也要直播的吗？我怕打扰你。”  
“卜凡凡你别装，今天我休息。”  
“那我不是忘了吗……”  
“哼，那你说，刚才你直播的时候跟你说话的那个女生是谁？”  
“洋洋你千万别误会！那是我们运营！他们要盯着我们直播，不让我们和对象一起播我才没找你的我不是故意的啊！”  
李振洋想了想，卜凡说的应该是实话，又换了软绵绵的腔调。  
“知道了知道了，你着什么急。人家还不是想你了，平时又见不到……”  
卜凡之后再没和李振洋一起直播过，运营的小姑娘倒是旁敲侧击的打听出来了那个神秘男友的真实身份，知道是木子洋之后吓了一跳。  
“卧槽凡哥牛逼啊！木子洋那个长相那个声音简直是神仙了，你怎么把人追到手的啊？”  
“我媳妇那肯定好看——啥玩意儿啊，是他追的我！还有，以后我直播的时候你们别上来，他上次听见有女生的声音误会了。”  
“卧槽我男神吃醋了？凡哥你把洋哥微信给我，我自己跟他解释。”  
卜凡觉得这个主意不错，就把李振洋的微信推给了她，又跟李振洋打了个招呼。小姑娘加上了，美滋滋地走了。到了晚上打电话的时候，李振洋的语气亲热了很多。直到过了几天之后，小姑娘捧着宝贝一样的拿着一叠不知道从哪弄来的李振洋的签名照傻笑，卜凡才恍惚的意识到是不是自己身边原来有个情敌？

第四条：甲方和乙方过去和未来的任何成就，任何一方不得以任何方式享受成果。  
秋季赛结束之后，俱乐部里都在讨论放假的事情。只要能保证回家之后坚持直播，赛训组是可以提前回家的。  
教练单独留下了卜凡，让他陪自己去看预选赛。  
预选赛的队伍，除了有秋季赛掉级的老队伍，更多的还是四大赛区上来的新队伍。说是新队伍，但是实力并不输给职业联赛的俱乐部，平时约训练赛也会遇到。  
“凡子，你一定要认真的观察各个队伍的adc。”  
卜凡点点头，自己本来就是打射手位，自然会多留心。直到比赛开始，他才觉出一点点不对劲。  
版本几经改动，射手位逐渐弱化，边路更多的是采用双战士或者坦度较高的英雄。哪里还有射手位一说？  
“卜凡，注意这个LA俱乐部。”  
顺着教练的声音看过去，台上是一只陌生而熟悉的队伍。打训练赛的时候，他遇到过LA，也加了微信。  
台上有一个格外清秀挺拔的小孩子，职业选手普遍年纪都不大，他看起来也不过十六七岁的样子。长相倒是格外出众，尤其是一双大眼睛。卜凡心里暗自拿他和李振洋比较，还是觉得自己的洋洋最好看。  
这个小孩子报的位置是打野，年轻的打野选手一般会打法更激进，节奏更快。当他选到了马可波罗的时候，卜凡皱了皱眉。射手打野吗？他又看看教练，似乎是早就知道，丝毫不惊讶。  
“LA的打野选手是年仅十七岁的天才打野灵超，这个选手也是自由人体系的核心之一。”比赛即将开始，解说的声音在赛场里扩散。“据LA的教练说，从自由人体系开发的时候，灵超就有参与了。今天也是他第一次出现在预选赛的舞台，我很期待他的这手马可波罗。”  
比赛结束了，LA轻松的拿下了胜利，稳居积分榜第一。  
教练起身，卜凡跟着他，却不是出去的路。  
“你跟我去见个人。”  
教练把他带到了选手休息室的外面，自己进去了，卜凡站在原地等。不一会儿，教练又出来了，身后跟着LA的经理，还有刚才那个被解说称为天才打野的小孩子。  
“凡子，这是灵超弟弟。我们待会儿一起吃个饭。”  
那个可爱的小孩子扑闪着大眼睛，要不是刚刚亲眼目睹了他的犀利操作，卜凡真的只会觉得这是个可爱的弟弟。  
“凡哥是吧，你叫我超儿就行啦。”  
教练能争取到让灵超和卜凡凡如此私密的认识，甚至一起吃饭，不难看出其用意。教练希望他上场，转型就是必然的。晚上回到基地，灵超就主动找卜凡凡要打三排。卜凡很惊讶，问他不需要准备预选赛吗。灵超不以为然，“不会影响训练赛的，我本来每天都要额外打两个小时的高星排位赛。”  
灵超同时被两拨人嘱咐了要好好带卜凡，尤其是自己心心念念又忽冷忽热的那位白月光居然直接来找自己，希望自己能在赛训上帮助卜凡，还许了不少承诺。因此，灵超也格外积极。  
灵超美滋滋，岳明辉在心里骂娘，自己也算是好人做到底送佛送到西。可是这送着送着，怎么就被小老虎给咬了一口呢，还不能还嘴的。没成年的小老虎，这一口能坚持多久呢。  
而卜凡完全沉浸在对于全新体系的研究中，放年假回家的时候还在和灵超讨论。灵超却经常推脱说和别人约好了打游戏，卜凡不是每次都能找得到他。但是自己认识的擅长自由人体系的职业选手并不多，实在找不到几个人陪他练习，卜凡心里着急得很。李振洋偶尔会看见卜凡看着手机一言不发，他叫卜凡，都要两三次才应声。他们也会上床，但是卜凡在情事上并没有以往热情。这个状态一直保持到卜凡回基地，李振洋坚持送他到机场，看着他走进安检。  
他最近经常想起老岳跟他说的那些话。  
“洋洋，我有特别认真的想过，对方比自己小，少活的那几年可不是说着玩的。他们少看了多少东西，少经历了多少有意思的人。就算是现在栽在自己手里，那也是因为以前的世界太小了。职业这个圈子太多诱惑了，他又那么小，等到看多了各种各样的人了，是不是也该腻了烦了，就会走了？”  
喝得微醺的岳明辉不一定记得自己说过什么，但是李振洋都听进心里了。

第五条：甲方和乙方对外不得再展示出任何层面上的私人关系。  
和李振洋算是分手了之后，卜凡每天除了训练、吃饭、睡觉，似乎已经不会再干别的了。运营的小姑娘也没再提起过这件事，新赛季开始前，俱乐部里所有人都忙的脚不沾地。首发名单报上去了，卜凡的名字赫然在列。他用这件事赶跑了其他乱七八糟的思想，只是每天晚上都坚持给李振洋发短信。  
卜凡第一次坐在职业赛场上，戴着专用的比赛耳机，数台摄像机对到他的脸上，他才终于有了成为一名电竞选手的实感。他的目光在观众席上游离，这个场馆不算很大，如果李振洋来了的话他一定能一眼就看到他。  
前天晚上，他给李振洋发短信的时候提到了他要上场的事，如果李振洋愿意来看他的第一场比赛，会帮他留一张票。  
“现在是第一局BP，蓝色方Qin’s，红色方Zero，蓝色方先ban先选。”  
比赛机界面进入BP了，卜凡强制让自己专注。  
“Qin’s首发换了新人打野katto，这是katto第一次登上职业联赛的舞台。”比赛耳机并不能完全隔音，卜凡音乐能听得到解说的声音。“这个赛季各个队伍都开始采用自由人体系，也许这是换将的原因之一，至于表现如何还要让我们看完比赛再做评价。”  
比赛正式开始，卜凡出乎自己意料的冷静，反野，蹲人，推塔，和平时的训练没有什么区别。以2:0干净利落的拿下了这场比赛的胜利，他摘下耳机，听见解说不停地提起他的名字，才发觉手心里全是汗。他和队友一起鞠躬，转身离开。离开舞台之前他又看了一眼观众席，李振洋真的没有来。  
选手走的是专用通道，比赛结束后运营要从观众通道离开。运营组的小姑娘悄悄的带着一个瘦高的男士从后门出去，那人忙不迭的摘下帽子和口罩，是李振洋。  
“幸好现在还不热，要不这身打扮可要了我的命。”李振洋拽着外套领口给自己散热，“今天真的麻烦你啦。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦。”小姑娘看着男神真人就差眼冒粉红泡泡，“那你下次还来看吗？我还给你留票。”  
李振洋笑眯眯地点点头，“来的呀，我这两个月都搬过来了呢，暂时住我朋友家里。”  
“真的不跟凡哥说一声吗？”  
“不用。”李振洋斩钉截铁的说，“千万保密，一定不能让那个大傻子让他知道我来了。”  
大傻子卜凡此刻还委屈巴巴的给李振洋发短信，自己第一次上场媳妇不在，虽然赢了但是总是遗憾。  
“你今天看没看比赛啊？我赢了呢，可是你不在我也不开心QAQ”  
李振洋回到岳明辉的住处，无视沙发上借着打游戏越靠越近的狗男男，径直回了客房休息。收到了日常的短信，李振洋心下一动。  
“看了，挺好。”  
卜凡半个多月第一次和李振洋说上话，虽然只有四个字，也足够他捧着手机傻乐了。运营的小姑娘坐在卜凡旁边，看着他对着手机屏幕笑的阳光灿烂，心里感叹毕竟是男神，对凡哥的定位果然精准。  
李振洋住在岳明辉家，还是要照常直播。这一晚是他直播一周年的特别节目，他专门拿出一个小时来回答粉丝问题。  
“最喜欢的英雄，应该是虞姬。为什么？因为她腿也长。”  
因为这是卜凡最擅长的英雄。  
“理想的女友类型，只要感觉对了就行吧，没有固定类型。”  
对不起哥哥我喜欢男的。  
“最喜欢的电竞选手……我觉得电竞选手都很值得尊敬，他们都比我厉害多了哈哈哈。”  
老子就喜欢卜凡凡而且已经睡过了，生气吧生气也没你们的份儿。  
李振洋最近一直闷闷不乐。李振洋会看比赛，给了卜凡莫大的鼓励。他专注的训练，却不知他已经成了新一代的电竞男友。卜凡从前甚少露脸，第一次正式亮相又有不俗表现，迅速的收获了大量迷妹。卜凡不刷微博自然是全然不知，李振洋每天在微博上看着那些小姑娘如何觊觎自己的男人，都要气成河豚了。  
“这姑娘不行，太瘦了。”  
“这个说话怎么这么酸啊，还卡兔兔，我的妈呀。”  
“啧啧啧，这个卜凡凡啊，政治觉悟不高。都有家室的人，还在外面拈花惹草。”  
给灵超包馄饨的岳明辉听见李振洋念念叨叨的，好笑的不行。  
“我这屋里怎么这么大的醋味儿啊？”  
李振洋一个白眼过去，“做你的饭。”  
“我可是听超儿说了，你还给人家整了个分手合约？”  
李振洋从沙发上跳起来，活像一只炸毛的猫，“卧槽他这都跟灵超说了？”  
“你放心。他俩就是纯洁的革命友谊。”  
岳明辉包好最后一个馄饨，瞧着锅里的汤底也差不多了，调到小火保温。为了灵超，他搬到上海来住，反正工作基本都是线上。灵超软磨硬泡一番，俱乐部也同意了让他出来住。灵超还是长身体的时候，每天晚上灵超回来，岳明辉都会准备清爽的宵夜和热牛奶等着他，生怕小孩儿营养跟不上。  
岳明辉和他解释过了他让灵超去教卜凡转型的事，李振洋也亲眼看过了灵超多粘岳明辉，知道自己这个醋吃的多余。  
但是李振洋生气啊，这得宣示主权啊。  
他迅速的找出一张他以前偷拍卜凡的照片，配上几个字。  
“微博发送成功”  
李振洋满意的欣赏着自己的微博，决定在灵超回来之前先帮他尝尝馄饨的味道。

 

6.附加条款  
“Katto加油！”  
“Qin’s加油！”  
“Katto不要紧张！放轻松！”  
“Qin’s冲鸭！”  
卜凡有点不好意思的和站在入口处的粉丝们挥挥手，他也不知道为什么自己的微博粉丝数涨的那么快。他再三和运营确认过了没有买粉，微博上已经快六位数的粉丝昭示着他即将成为联盟又一颗璀璨的新星。  
今晚的小组冠亚之争，将会决定谁可以拿到通外总决赛的门票。第一个职业赛季就能冲到这一步，卜凡很知足，也很忐忑。  
他解锁手机，看着自己的屏保。  
“我最喜欢的职业选手吗 当然是卜凡啦”，配图是一个他的背影。  
这是李振洋的微博截图，还是运营的小姑娘发给他的。他不知道李振洋什么时候偷拍了他，又为什么会公开发这样的微博。  
微博上都在猜他俩是什么关系，为什么主播木子洋会拍到穿私服的Katto？这两个人平时没有互动啊，难道是木子洋要转行打职业了吗？很多粉丝跑到他微博下留言，卜凡也不知如何回答。  
难道要说他们在交往吗？可能运营会集体猝死。  
也许今天，会是这个赛季的最后一战了。  
虽然知道李振洋不会来现场，卜凡还是习惯性的看向观众席。第一排一个戴口罩的人，主动迎上了他的目光，跟他打招呼。  
卜凡瞬间认出那是他朝思暮想的人，就这样意外的撞进他的眼里。  
李振洋拉下口罩，朝他比了个“加油”的口型。卜凡露出了比赛这两个月来最灿烂的一次笑容，李振洋看到周围几台摄像机瞬间对准了卜凡。他的宝贝，果然是要发光发热的人。  
有一瞬间，李振洋就希望卜凡不要再打职业了，不要再站在公众视野里。这是他独享的男孩，不能给别人窥伺分毫。  
怎么可能呢，李振洋摇了摇头。卜凡看到了，记在心里，转而投入到比赛之中。  
一个BO7打满，鏖战到晚上十一点，最终还是差了那么一点的运气。卜凡仍然是跟着队友鞠躬，下台。他看到李振洋在用力的给他鼓掌，卜凡一点都不难过，冠军又没有洋洋给他加油。  
卜凡看见李振洋随观众一起退场了，他下了台没有回休息室，而是直奔后门。他绕道观众通道，却没看见李振洋。他相信李振洋不会就这么离开，他又跑到停车场出口去找人，没想到那边围着好多粉丝。粉丝们一拥而上，卜凡不好抽身，只能不停的大喊“洋洋”“李振洋”。  
“凡哥！这边！”  
一个熟悉的声音穿过人群，卜凡回头，运营的小姑娘来找他了。她的身边是——  
“李振洋你别走！”  
卜凡奋力挣开人群，跑到李振洋面前。李振洋戴着口罩，只露出一双笑眼。  
“卜凡凡，你今天发挥得挺不错的。”  
“李振洋，你别走了。”  
“我不走，我都来了两个多月了。”  
“啊？”卜凡一脸懵逼。  
李振洋装着沉下脸，“一看你就是没看我直播是吧。不然怎么不知道我换了地方，直播的房间都不一样了，一眼就看得出来不是北京的家。”  
“行，不关心我了是吧。那我走了。”  
李振洋说着就要转身离开，卜凡直接抱住了他。  
这回换李振洋一脸懵逼了，他捶着卜凡的后背，在他耳边呵斥道：“这儿怎么多人呢，不合适。你快松开！”  
“我不！”卜凡手上力道更重，抱的更紧，“我一松手你跑了怎么办？”  
李振洋垂在身侧的手僵了一下，还是回抱住了卜凡，“我不跑了，我也不分手了。”  
“那合约呢？”  
“合约最后还有一个附加条款，我忘记发给你了。”李振洋轻轻的在卜凡耳边说，“甲乙双方若还有一丝感情，愿意坚持，合约即刻永久作废，再不提起。”  
“卜凡，合约作废，我又是你的了。”  
卜凡枕着李振洋的肩，身后的粉丝和工作人员都看不到他在哭。运营的小姑娘能看到，也跟着抹了两把眼泪，拿起挂在脖子上的相机留下了这一刻。  
老娘搞到真的了！  
转会期即将来临之时，Qin’s公开声明Katto因为个人原因选择退役，将不再效力于任何俱乐部，祝愿他日后一切顺心。  
粉丝们在微博上哭天抢地、集体失恋，李振洋窝在卜凡怀里吃着卜凡给自己切好块的西瓜。  
“哎呦，你看看这小姑娘，多伤心啊。你就这么退役了，真舍得？”  
卜凡直接吻上李振洋的唇，过了好久才放开。李振洋满脸通红，卜凡顺手把西瓜碗拿过来放在桌子上，“我有你一个就够了。”  
“还有，你记得看看微博。”  
“嗯？”  
李振洋还云里雾里，卜凡又加深了刚才的那个吻，顺手就把人抱起来进了卧室。  
夏天真是个谈恋爱的好时候。  
日色西沉，卜凡在厨房忙碌，李振洋躺在床上刷手机。突然想起卜凡说了什么，微博？他点开卜凡的微博，置顶的那条应该就是给自己看的了。  
“我的梦想只留给自己”  
照片里，是自己和卜凡在比赛场馆前相拥，卜凡脸上有闪烁的光芒，似乎是哭了。李振洋摸摸自己的脸，嗯，是哭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.预选赛是四大赛区（即次级联赛）前两名的队伍和刚结束的常规赛中掉级的队伍参加的，目的是争夺下个赛季职业联赛的名额。  
> 2.自由人体系，通俗说就是射手打野，最早是由BA黑凤梨开发的，并于2017年秋季次级联赛赛程以及2018年春季赛预选赛中使用。  
> 3.时间设定是2018春季赛，为了行文场馆设置用的是成都量子光，因为我对上海静安体育馆的格局印象不深。


	3. 卜洋卜 | 智齿

卜凡把半条命扔在练习室，拖着剩下半条命出来喝水的时候，李英超拿了包软糖问他要不要来点。出道之后练习愈发辛苦，大家偏疼李英超，也不太管他吃糖，只是叮嘱他别忘了早晚刷牙。  
他一口气灌了大半瓶矿泉水，“不用，弟弟你吃。”  
李英超那双本来就大的不像话的眼睛瞪的更大了，他凡哥今天是怎么了。这是和李振洋吵架的后遗症么？  
“凡哥，你是不是不开心啦？”  
卜凡看着李英超小心翼翼的样子，伸手呼噜了一把小孩的头发。  
“别瞎想。你凡哥有点牙疼，不能吃甜的。”

也不怪李英超非要没眼色，毕竟卜凡才是全坤音最爱吃糖的那个人。只是别人都不知道而已。

卜凡十七岁的时候拔过一颗智齿。秋天的某个时刻，他毫无预兆的开始牙疼。其实疼了好几天了，不过他没把这事放在心上，无非是甜的吃多了，忍忍也就过去了。  
可是真的太疼了。眼瞅着平日里最能忍疼的卜凡都嗷嗷叫，卜妈妈带着他去了医院，医生说以前的一颗虫子牙今天要再补一下，不过这不是关键。  
“左边上面的那颗智齿长出来了。”医生仔细的看着卜凡的牙片，“这颗位置不好，得拔。你去约个时间过来吧。”  
“今天不能一起吗？”  
“有点发炎，不能拔。”医生在处方笺上龙飞凤舞的写了一篇草书，“回去吃点消炎药，等消炎了再来拔。不舒服的话试试用漱口水缓解一下。”  
卜凡那颗牙真的太疼了，每天每时每刻都折磨着他，漱口水也不太管用。争分夺秒的高三，他愣是翘了一天课，一个人来拔牙。  
他躺在牙科的椅子上时，还认为这只是一次单纯的拔牙——这的确是一次单纯的拔智齿。两针麻药打下去，卜凡突然觉得有些不寻常的头晕眼花。第一下骨锤打下去的时候，他眼睁睁看着那个东西怼进去却没有产生相应的痛觉，内心的恐惧直冲天灵盖。  
可他时刻谨记自己是一个人来的，在陌生的公共场所露出脆弱的表情太丢面了。卜凡努力的让自己清醒着，强灯光刺痛他的眼，几欲流出泪来。为什么医生给他缝合的手有三只，他也不知道。  
麻药还挺上头的，他还强撑着，嘴唇连同面部表情一起麻痹。医生跟他说可以了的时候他已经不想看到自己的表情多狼狈了。走出牙科的时候他死死的咬着棉花，医生叮嘱他咬个45分钟才能吐掉，两个小时之后才能喝水吃东西。以及千万不要喝热的东西。  
麻药的劲儿慢慢过去，痛感清晰起来。卜凡看着玻璃映出口罩蒙住稚嫩的半张脸，只看眼神倒是像个大人了。他站在医院门口打车，手机里还在和朋友发微信，说候诊室里陪对象来看病的情侣猛撒狗粮。  
他回家之后就着凉水送了两片止痛药倒头就睡，创口处还有淡淡的血腥味儿。  
智齿，智慧齿。名字不错，可是碰上了没有半点好事。

去复查的时候他还是自己去的，医生跟他说伤口恢复的不错。还有一颗牙有点虫牙，以后要少吃点甜的。卜凡那个时候也很快要艺考，本来就要控制饮食，干脆就把糖戒了。他说戒了就是戒了，再怎么喜欢也不碰了。  
没想到命运阴错阳差把他送到了一条他没想过的路上，就这样稀里糊涂的来了坤音，就这样稀里糊涂的当了练习生，还成了出道艺人。  
李英超嗜糖，公司里到处都有他的存货，卜凡一开始只是偶尔兴起抱着逗小孩儿的心思拿两块。在他意识到自己一口气吃了半包大白兔的时候，卜凡觉得事情不能这么下去了。靠抽烟戒糖无异饮鸩止渴，但是他右侧上颚隐隐作痛的感觉更让他烦躁，他随手抓了包茶几上的烟去了阳台。

阳台上已经有人在吞云吐雾。

李振洋靠着墙，不用看也知道他叼着一支炫赫门。卜凡以前看过许多次李振洋抽炫赫门。李振洋看到是他来了，瞥了一眼他手上的烟，很冷淡的又扭过脸去。  
卜凡才发现自己随手抓了包李振洋的炫赫门。  
但是他一只脚已经跨进阳台，只能硬着头皮站在另一侧点了一支烟。阳台也没多大，隔着两簇烟气还是能看见李振洋沉郁的脸色。  
他俩在一起那会儿还在学校里，李振洋还没那么阴晴不定，卜凡也哄的乐在其中。来了坤音之后三天一小吵五天一大吵，可俗话说得好，打是亲骂是爱。还有一句俗话说得更好，床头吵架床尾和，血气方刚的两个大小伙子有什么不能在床上解决的。

可冷战还是头一回。这是卜凡在与李振洋的交手历史上从未有过的体验。  
具体来说就是，以往吵架是李振洋单方面的阐述论点，这次李振洋连个立场都不亮出来——本来这次也不是吵架。  
就是李振洋跟他说，每天都要控制自己的视线和动作太他妈烦了。他说了句啥来着，哦，他说和小弟一块儿也挺好的。然后李振洋就问他和老岳一起打游戏开心吧，他没心没肺的回了句还成吧。  
李振洋就能一个多月连个多余的眼神都不给他。  
偏偏相处的礼貌分寸丝毫不差，别人都不觉得他俩之间气氛奇怪。有天吃饭的时候，根植于粉丝队伍的李英超虎头虎脑的在餐桌上就来了句：“凡哥洋哥你俩是闹别扭吗？”  
“你个小弟天天净想些有的没的，好好吃你的饭。”说着李振洋这一筷子西红柿炒鸡蛋就拐了个弯儿，夹进了卜凡的碗里。卜凡也很配合的给他哥哥剥虾。  
闹别扭？不存在的。这只是一场李振洋单方面对卜凡的制裁罢了。

卜凡是一个不怕痛的人，倒不是说什么爷们儿情节作祟，只是他对痛不敏感。太敏感太容易受伤的人，是不能待在李振洋身边的。  
他也没坐以待毙。找个角落搂搂抱抱亲亲小嘴，李振洋也温顺的配合，配合完了又一言不发的冷着脸离开。晚上熟练的爬上李振洋的床，虽然李振洋允许卜凡抱着他，可是也就这样了。

他新长出来的智齿又开始隐隐作痛。就像他发誓要戒掉与甜有关的一切，更应该戒掉与李振洋有关的一切，他想。  
哪怕全坤音都知道卜凡是最爱李振洋的那个人，他也不确定李振洋是不是这样认为。

 

卜凡一直都怀疑自己有受虐狂的潜质，只是遇到李振洋才终于被激发出来。卜凡从来不认为恋爱需要一再放低自己忍耐的底线。这种伤敌一千自损八百的爱人方式，只有李振洋才能享受得来。  
一开始的时候，他跟在李振洋屁股后面，一口一个哥哥的叫着。学走秀，学恋爱，学着在餐桌和床上伺候好李振洋。李振洋稳稳的在卜凡心里扎了根，卜凡就任由这份感情生根发芽，抽出细韧的藤蔓一圈一圈缠上自己。  
卜凡虽然找了个男朋友，但是他对待恋爱的态度还是老一套，自己的对象自己宠。别人眼里李振洋作天作地作威作福，卜凡可不觉得自己委屈，那是他的小祖宗，要什么都不过分。  
白天的小祖宗晚上又是他一个人的粘人精，撅着屁股给操还附赠腻歪的亲亲抱抱，甜的卜凡肝儿颤。这样的宝贝哪里找。  
李振洋的确是实打实的皮。卜凡没回他消息就假模假样的擦眼泪问他是不是厌烦了，买咖啡忘了叮嘱店员不加糖也要被质问说是不是想让他变丑。卜凡在外面接私活赚钱给他买礼物，过生日给他订了名店的冰淇凌蛋糕，李振洋又笑眯眯的说还是凡弟弟贴心。  
就连他跟卜凡说自己暂时不打算继续走秀的时候，还窝在卜凡怀里刷快手，冲着土味视频嘎嘎的笑。  
“我不打算走秀了，以后都不想走了。”李振洋笑的嗓子有点哑，显得鼻音更重。卜凡忙着推塔，眼睛离不开屏幕，嗯了一下算是知道。李振洋当他不在意，哼哼叽叽的去吻卜凡的下巴。  
卜凡嘴上说着别闹我，心里已经做好了这把挂机的准备，用自己的唇去接李振洋的亲昵。  
李振洋感觉卜凡的手伸进了他的裤腰，他又不耐烦，“卜凡凡我跟你说正事呢，你他妈能不能别精虫上脑？”  
“行，你说。”卜凡凡认真的看着李振洋，手上的动作也没停。有一下没一下的揉着李振洋的屁股，手指偶尔戳到穴口的软肉，搞得李振洋也心烦意乱的。  
“要不咱们分了吧。”李振洋下意识就说出来了，但是他也是思忖很久了。他有新的人生计划，明显是不能带上卜凡的。这事说不上谁对谁错，但是他愿意当一次坏人，算是放过彼此。  
可能是心里有愧，那天李振洋还是给卜凡操了，翻来覆去的折腾。过了几天还隐隐约约的有感觉，李振洋一边开筋一边在心里问候卜凡全家。他心里觉得这就是分手炮，打得恨了也无处讨公道。  
偶像和模特，总归是两条路。李振洋有梦想的天空，卜凡有他一往无前的海洋，都21世纪了没必要谁为谁牺牲什么。  
更何况卜凡那个192的身高也压不下腿。

 

那个时候李振洋也才进公司一个礼拜，住的是古早宿舍，小房间里简单的上下铺。每天早上起床气还没来得及发，就得赶到练功房。  
这天练功房里已经有人了。  
卜凡在对着镜子压腿，他缺了几天课，现在只能快速的加倍补回来。李振洋先是冲着镜子里痛的呲牙咧嘴的卜凡凡哈哈大笑说你也有今天，下一秒迅速意识到眼前的一切有多奇怪。  
“老师，您现在一定想休息十分钟。”  
舞蹈老师一脸懵逼，全然不知两人的爱恨情仇。李振洋把卜凡从地板上一把拽到小黑屋，窗帘一拉，腿一架。  
“卜凡，我们谈谈吧。”  
李振洋依旧是居高临下天大地大老子最大的屌样，浑然忘记是他自己先跑来当练习生还自以为是的说了分手就跑路。  
卜凡早上一起来就被叫去开筋，这会儿还没缓过劲。“你想谈什么。是谈你瞒着我当练习生，还是谈分手就是跟我玩腻了？”  
“你他妈什么意思，跟我闹脾气是吗？”李振洋恨不得给卜凡一平底锅，“这是闹着玩的事吗，你当我说分手是耍脾气吗。那是你洋哥深思熟虑之后决定的。”  
卜凡被气笑了，虽然这种时候笑出来有点栽面儿。  
“你不就是怕我不同意，咱俩又得闹吗。那我现在也是练习生了，咱俩都算先斩后奏，扯平了还不成吗。”说着卜凡就去拉李振洋的手，“反正我都来陪你了，你也不能再叫我回去吧？”  
卜凡小心翼翼的说：“哥哥，那咱就不分了吧？”  
李振洋的脸色一下子变得很古怪，他把手从卜凡的手里抽回来，却还是点了头。

于是就又轻易的在一起了。  
对于李振洋来说，从那时起一切都开始不对了。然而卜凡单纯的沉浸在不会失去的情绪中，把痛苦和欢愉都想的太过简单。  
他想在镜头外牵手，李振洋就顺从的被他拉着。他想亲李振洋，就能温柔的交换一个吻。卜凡的恋爱从未如此顺遂过。他一度以为以为世上所有的恋爱，都如他们这般依靠折磨证明相爱，温情脉脉是用在情欲燃烧的间隙。  
终于在某个独处的夜晚，他摸上李振洋的床，那人乖巧的任由他动手动脚。卜凡突然就知道他们之间哪里出了问题。  
“李振洋，我们谈谈吧。”  
卜凡按住李振洋正在脱睡衣的手，给他拿了个垫子让他靠着坐起来，自己就倚着墙。  
“我最近是不是做了什么事让你难受了？”  
李振洋鼻子一酸，但是他不想哭的。他没什么委屈的，甚至他终于发觉他一直让卜凡受委屈了。可是被自己心尖上的小男友这么一问却又觉得自己理所应当被他迁就  
“真没事儿，你别多想。”  
卜凡安抚的吻着李振洋的指节，“看把你委屈的，说话都带哭腔了。”  
李振洋吸吸鼻子，“卜凡凡，你说我是不是对你特别不好啊。我脾气也不好，床上的事也都是看心情来——其实这都没啥。我自己早就想好了不当模特了，谈不上后悔。我真没想过你跟着一起来，不想拉你下水。我不知道你想要什么我能给你什么，还是你只是想要个给你操的对象而已……”  
李振洋说着，卜凡就给他擦眼泪，“我看你是和老岳待着待久了，都快比他还能叨叨了。”

“李振洋，你到底怕什么呢。”  
卜凡把李振洋的手往自己身体里送的时候，还能分神去照拂李振洋的心情。虽然李振洋本人还有点状况。这也不太重要了，其实卜凡脑子里想的也是不管是给谁做，这种事都得他自己来。把李振洋伺候舒服了给他操，还是让李振洋舒服的操他——哎呀管他呢。  
“算、算了吧小凡，你真不用……”李振洋抽抽嗒嗒的，好像将要被操的那个人是他一样。卜凡知道今天这事必须要解决利索，更何况要真的就这么停下，李振洋还不知道又会胡思乱想些什么。  
“你觉得要是炮友，我能做到这份儿上吗？”  
卜凡也只是知道要找一个点，他以往的经验里是他硬件条件够好，用的劲儿足够了就能让李振洋爽到神智不清的叫他爸爸。李振洋的经验还不够让他一击而中。卜凡被李振洋戳的越来越热，甬道里发烫的感觉直冲天灵盖。可是还差点，他也就只能反馈给李振洋更重的喘息。  
他让李振洋把手指拿出去，扶着李振洋大腿根的嫩肉给他口。李振洋哭的更厉害了，除了不知所措的慌张也有爽的成分。卜凡已然决心放低姿态，每一下都含的够深的结果是下颚发酸，涎水不受控制的顺着流到柱身。以往在床上说李振洋不够大的玩笑词汇，现在只能是笑不出来的黑色幽默。  
到了真的进去的那一下，卜凡把呼之欲出的痛硬生生咽回去。他没来由的——也许是因为过于相似的痛感，他想到了那颗智齿，那颗被敲碎的、被迫离开生命体的不留全尸的智齿。那位医生拔过无数颗牙齿，那其中又包括无数颗智齿，只有他自己会记得有那么一颗智齿曾经存在过。  
他把李振洋那颗粉红色的脑袋揽过来，一边擦泪一边小声的说，哥哥你动动呗。  
他们接吻，李振洋的舌头填满他的口腔。他是柔软顺从的，他让李振洋深入的吻他，湿热的舌尖和他每一颗牙齿都打了照面。甚至在曾经有过一颗智齿存在的地方逗留了片刻。  
李振洋有点不得要领，只能把卜凡的里面和脑子都搅的一团糟。卜凡跟着李振洋的频率被撞的有点晕，是透过李振洋发间看到了粉红色月亮的晕眩。他想起了不知道什么时候看到的李振洋，冷漠的，矜贵的。他不应该是敏感的，患得患失的，为爱情苦恼的傻瓜。  
等他炽热的肠肉讨好的去摩挲李振洋的性器，他又觉得两个人一起当傻瓜也挺好。李振洋没戴套，他也没想着这事。他们都迫切的需要彼此的温度。他迷茫的去吻李振洋，只换来李振洋锢着他的肩膀恶劣的冲撞，非要撞出他低沉的呻吟才罢休。  
卜凡能感受到李振洋的动作更失控了，已经没了节奏。每天拉伸练出来的柔韧方便卜凡更好的容纳李振洋的性器和爱意，卜凡努力模仿着李振洋平日里如何回应他的去回应李振洋。他本以为这样只能取悦李振洋，却没想到会体验到又酸又胀的快感。他自己的性器末端传来了释放前的信号，本想稍微推开李振洋怕弄脏他。可李振洋似乎不满足于就这样结束，他加大了动作幅度，让黏腻暧昧的水声刺激卜凡的耳膜。  
李振洋骨子里的控制欲彻底被卜凡唤醒，他开始坏心的去碾那个脆弱敏感的点。卜凡想要更多，就只能主动抬高腰用绞紧的肠壁去迎合李振洋。似乎李振洋又想体谅一下小男友，又开始撤到穴口又全部没入的抽插，又开始让卜凡发出像动物幼崽一样的呜咽声。  
卜凡感觉到腰上失了力气，一阵酥麻之后，随着李振洋的动作就射了出。李振洋本来想射到外面，卜凡在他完全撤出去之前坚定的搂住了他的肩膀。  
“现在好了，洋洋。”卜凡的声音还有点哑，“这就是你给我的，全部的你了。”

 

智齿的生长期从16岁到30岁，所以卜凡22岁的时候还要被智齿折磨也不算稀奇。就像他和李振洋从他20岁到22岁，一千多个日夜里在学校、秀场、公司、练习室、舞台不断转场，现在停在这里可也不是终点。  
虽然牙疼不便进食有助于减肥，但是卜凡已经瘦的凌厉的面部轮廓上，因为炎症肿起来的部分更影响上镜。公司给他批了半天假去看牙，岳明辉推荐给他一家开了很多年的小诊所。  
岳明辉用微信发给他电话地址，“那个大夫看牙有一手的，你信我。”  
助理陪着卜凡一起去了，但是卜凡还是一个人进的诊室。他始终是一个人去面对那盏刺眼的灯。  
诊室里坐着个女医生，没有办公桌，只有治疗的设备。她示意卜凡躺好。  
“嘴别张那么大。”医生用金属器在他牙齿上戳了几下，“你这个智齿今天就拔了吧，你等一下我去准备麻药。”  
卜凡被这种久未谋面的不安拉回五年前，还没能拥有完全独立的心灵的少年，独自承受了微薄的痛苦和血腥。那种不被允许脆弱的孤独，换来他倔强的沉默。  
他好想拉住某个人的手，流泪给他看，让他看自己多痛。  
医生回来了，卜凡看见一次性注射器的包装还是有点紧张。屋里只有他们两个，卜凡还是紧张的问医生：“拔这个智齿挺疼的吧，会不会影响我后面工作啊？”  
“就拔牙的疼而已，有什么了。大小伙子还怕这个。”  
医生熟练的用注射器吸了满满一管的麻药，卜凡选择去注视那盏刺眼的灯。彷佛看不到，就能忽略那个针刺进牙龈，就能忽略麻药流入血管。  
两针下去，卜凡感觉到麻药开始发挥作用了。他准备好了迎接近似休克的无力感，他终究是成为了大人，连那种晕眩感都被冲淡了。医生把牙钳伸进去的时候，卜凡感觉全身的血液开始倒流，眼泪做好了奔涌的准备，他做好了把眼泪逼回去的准备。  
医生握着冰冷的器具，精准的抓住那颗病齿，有角度的扭动两下。“啪嗒”一声，是牙齿的碎片吗——又有他的一部分永远的离开了他。  
“好了。我放棉花进去，你咬住了。”  
一团松软的絮状物塞到创口，卜凡还在云里雾里。结束了？  
“咬45分钟再吐掉，两个小时后可以吃饭喝水。今天就只能喝凉的了。”医生在一张单子上写了几笔递给他，“我给你开两天的止痛药，拿这个去交钱拿药。”  
有一次性医疗用品，有麻药，有止痛药。这次卜凡能看懂上面的字了。

看到卜凡出来，助理主动迎上去拿口罩让他戴，又拿了单子去交费。卜凡坐在长凳上，麻药的作用逐渐消退。他掏出手机搜索和智齿有关的一切。这么轻易就拔掉了一颗智齿，他甚至怀疑会不会是医生给他拔错了牙。  
有一条搜索结果里出现了“阻生齿”，他隐约记得学医的同学提过这个。他点进去看，才恍然大悟。原来智齿也不尽相同。五年前他拔掉的是阻生齿，是横向生长的，会野蛮的挤压正常牙齿的智齿。对付侵略者的手段只能更残忍。换句话说，粉身碎骨是那颗智齿的宿命。  
而他今天拔的，是一颗普通的、温和的智齿。它正常的纵向生长，可是却无可避免的造成了他的疼痛。于是就利落干脆的和他告别。伤口总会愈合，这无碍的短期痛感也终会消逝在时间里，不再被想起。  
助理交费回来，跟他说一会儿有车来接他们回去。卜凡点点头，心想就这样消失一个下午，赌着气没告诉李振洋还是不好。还是给他发了条微信。至于李振洋回不回——卜凡觉得麻药应该是彻底失效了，疼痛从牙根蔓延到神经。他专注于如何忽略这种痛苦，分不出神想别的。  
平日里用的黑色商务车停在门口，卜凡只想上了车好好睡一觉。他刚想去开门，车门却从里面打开了。李振洋走了下来。北京刚刚降温，相比一件卫衣的卜凡，已经穿起来十格羽绒服的李振洋显得暖和多了。只有他知道，李振洋只是为了在里面是练习时穿的轻薄的短袖，为了方便直接套了最厚的外套。  
“我来接你，你好点没？”  
卜凡刚想说什么，又发觉自己含着棉花，只能点点头。  
李振洋从口袋里掏出一瓶矿泉水给他，他摇摇头示意他不能喝。李振洋直接把水贴在他创口那侧，冰的他瑟缩了一下。  
“自己拿着。”  
卜凡就握着他的手扶着矿泉水瓶，李振洋没把手抽出去。  
“不能说话是吧，正好。”李振洋好整以暇的看着他，“好你个卜凡凡，跟我耍脾气是吧？小弟懂事给你糖吃，老岳贴心跟你聊到一处去，你过的有滋有味的哈。老子给你亲给你操的，整天连句软话都没有。我不就是想让你哄着点吗我有错吗？”  
卜凡摇摇头。也许是用力过猛，也许是有点低血糖，他一个没站稳晃了两下。  
“你个大傻逼，请假不告诉我，害得我在公司里到处找你。活该你疼。”说着，李振洋把手抽出来。  
下一秒，李振洋就用公司的大码羽绒服，把卜凡裹紧了自己的怀抱里。卜凡从来没觉得公司这件羽绒服这么合适，刚好够他和李振洋紧紧的贴在一起，保持一个最温暖的距离。  
卜凡听见李振洋冲着智齿刚刚离开的地方说，今天晚上你还得抱着我睡，要和我多说说话，不要把话都说给小弟和老岳。他用力的从喉咙里“嗯”出一声。李振洋就蹭着他胸口说乖，说以后哥哥也给你买糖。  
24岁的李振洋拥抱了22岁的卜凡，却让17岁的卜凡终于能流下泪来。总有人不需要他开口就知道他的痛，这个人是李振洋。


	4. 卜洋 | 电台情歌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *主播洋x模特凡  
> *初次驾驶车技不好先滑跪  
> *故事是我编的要骂骂我  
> *清清楚楚的开始了就不能不能不能的完了

「谁能够将天上月亮电源关掉」

只要我们出现在彼此的视线中，就一定会被再次吸引。

 

「关于爱情我们了解的太少」

李振洋遵纪守法的活了二十八年，进过两次警察局。

第一次是在外面被人偷了手机，赶巧周围有巡逻民警，就找了警察叔叔。巡逻车上已经坐了个报案的姑娘，警察估摸着是个团伙作案，就一块拉到了附近的派出所。警察给他们记笔录，只让李振洋说事件经过，眼皮都不抬一下有一搭没一搭的应着。那姑娘很是义愤填膺地说要把那些人都抓起来，民警说这些人本来就不好抓，抓到了还有吞刀片的，就算能侥幸追回赃物，你要拿着手机的序列号来领。  
李振洋听了就皱眉，那就不抓了么？民警说，我们抓也是抓的，劝你别报太大希望。刚才还咬牙切齿的姑娘跟着附和，说现在人都不懂警察辛苦。李振洋冷眼一瞥，扔了句我不报了就走了。

这是他十几岁的事情了。

第二次就是今晚。  
他今天是晚班，下了班已经快两点了，索性找了广播大楼附近的靠谱酒吧喝一杯，好回家睡觉。刚喝了口长岛冰茶，可乐味儿还没探进喉咙，一个电话就把他叫到了派出所。  
“您好，请问是卜凡家属吗？这里是朝阳区派出所，他在我们这。他说他没办法回家，麻烦你来接一下他吧。”  
卜凡？哪个卜凡？是他死了的那个前男友吗。  
这么说话其实不地道，人家也就是玩失踪人间蒸发，怎么就死了呢。失踪人口还要四年才算死亡，卜凡也就是离开他两年而已。更何况卜凡也不算人间蒸发，每个时装周都能看见他走了谁家大开大闭的新闻被营销号刷了又刷。

人还是要去接的，幸亏不远，他开了二十分钟就看见派出所的小灯箱。李振洋心想，这卜凡该不会干了什么伤天害理的事儿给朝阳区人民举报了吧。  
“您好，刚才给我打电话让我来接人的。”

“名字。”

“卜凡。”

听见这个名字，那个民警抬起头，迷茫的打量了李振洋几眼。  
“哦，交通事故那个是吧。你在这等一下，我去带人出来。”

交通事故？他不会受伤了吧？  
这念头一闪而过，旋即又变成了自嘲。就卜凡那个火爆脾气，他不把别人撞了就不错了。他俩在一块的时候——  
卜凡还真的没有给他气受过。

没给他气受过的卜凡跟在民警身后出来，这种回归方式还真是充满惊喜。不存在电视剧里那些惊心动魄宛如初见的渲染，李振洋只觉得这人还是那么高，但是又瘦了点。北京早就入冬了，卜凡还只穿了件卫衣，耳朵上还挂着口罩，拖着一个最大码的行李箱，大概是刚从某个大洋彼岸的国家回来。  
卜凡看见李振洋有点懵，大概是没想到他会来，192的大模就那么呆呆地看着他，像个无家可归的小孩子。

民警叫住卜凡，让他再确认一下联系方式，“之后有什么事情要麻烦你的话我们会联系你，赔偿的事情——”  
“我会处理的，今晚麻烦您了。”  
“以后开车小心点，尤其是调头转弯。这次幸好对方不是醉的太厉害，不然指不定要出多大的事呢。”  
李振洋心想这么多年卜凡也还是个急脾气，没什么变化。  
民警坐回自己工位，卜凡看着李振洋一个字儿都憋不出来，还是李振洋拿出了哥哥模样。  
“你没事吧？那咱们走吧。” 

李振洋和卜凡站在派出所门口的时候，卜凡喊住了他。  
“今天麻烦你了，我自己走就行。”

“你家住哪？”李振洋仿佛自言自语，“这都三点了，抓紧回去睡觉了。”

“李振洋，你别这样行吗。”

“我哪样了？”  
李振洋恹恹地看了他一眼，“是你跟别人说我是你的家属。”  
卜凡的眼神有些木，手指不自觉地抠着裤线，这是他难受的时候才有的小动作——这和李振洋没关系，是卜凡困了而已。他把后备箱打开，直接把卜凡的行李箱搬进去，又亲自给卜凡打开副驾驶的车门。  
“上车。”  
李振洋是不容抗拒的，卜凡永远不可能看着李振洋那张脸说出个不字。坐进去的时候卜凡下意识就去够调节杆，不然他伸不开腿，可是似乎已经有人帮他调过了，他看着坐在旁边的李振洋。  
李振洋不知道，不关李振洋的事。

“那……能不能麻烦你送我去酒店？”  
酒店？李振洋一句去你大爷的生生咽回去。好你个卜凡凡！  
“哟，这刚回来就忙着会小情儿呢？圈里人吗，是我认识的吗？”

“我把钥匙落在助理那儿了。她回家了，明天下午才能回北京。”

“……”

李振洋专心开车，卜凡专心欣赏北京夜景，时至今日两人依旧有这份对尴尬熟视无睹的默契。然而卜凡没眼力见的功力还是一点没丢。

“你什么时候学的开车？”

“你又是什么时候学的撞车？”

李振洋早年间对驾驶有莫名的恐惧，毕业后第一件事就是让还在毕设苦海里挣扎的卜凡去拿了本。美其名曰家里面总得有一个会开车的，不然托人搞来的牌照就浪费了，他连买车的钱都攒好了不买多可惜。卜凡点头说好，浑然不觉自己每天学校和家两点一线哪来的不方便。倒是李振洋那个时候还在走秀，卜凡主动担当起接送任务，只为了自己的宝贝能在路上眯一会儿。  
后来李振洋去当电台主播了，上班相对规律了不少，可卜凡却开始在模特这行里没日没夜的混。卜凡从没提过让李振洋去考驾照的事，只说以后可能不能每天都给李振洋做饭了。

车内又陷入沉默。

卜凡结束了工作就马上飞回来，时差还没倒过去，又出了个不大不小的交通事故，幸好这次的行程媒体不知道。虽然他生理上毫无困意，可是精神上疲倦的很。李振洋不想搭理他，他就安静的靠在座椅上休息。  
又不是他非要跟李振洋走的。  
李振洋总是这样，是也是他不是也是他。他下好了套等着卜凡跳进去，卜凡要是跟他讲道理往往还是理亏的那个，只能乖乖听哥哥讲歪理。  
就说开车这事，他当初拿了本第一时间就开着车去接李振洋，从公司出来到前面那个路口李振洋连个屁都没有，右拐的时候——

“李振洋你到底要送我去哪个酒店？”

这条路卜凡太熟悉，他曾经在这条路上开了整整一年，载着他最宝贝的人。他第一次正式开车上路，就是在这个右转弯的地方，收到了恋人的一个吻。

“卜凡你说话注意点，什么酒店。”

当时的恋人，现在的前任，坐在驾驶座的李振洋，径直把车开进地下车库。  
“回我家，你有意见吗？”

放屁，明明我的家。

 

「爱了以后又不觉可靠」

卜凡没想到李振洋还住在这。

当初和李振洋在一起之后，两人经常相约学校后门小旅馆进行深入交流。卜凡一开始坚持不让李振洋掏钱说他有办法，但是李振洋知道卜凡的办法就是每个月总有那么一二三四五六七八九天要吃泡面，每次都仗着哥哥身份直接拍给酒店前台两张粉红毛爷爷。  
后来卜凡也跟着接一些活了，手底宽裕起来，节衣缩食了一年多直接租了这套独单。不大，但是足够小情侣住。  
一开始想给李振洋一个惊喜，先把人骗过来说是替朋友看看房子，先摸清楚李振洋的意向。他把租赁合同拿给李振洋看的时候，他说，以后这里就是我们第一个家了，我会努力赚钱给你买更好的房子的。李振洋哗哗的就开始哭，强度不亚于他没做润滑直接上。

“我东西太多，懒得搬了，干脆就把这买下来了。”  
说完这句李振洋又觉得自己多余了，这是解释给谁听呢。  
被酒店这个词带来的旖旎幻想冲昏理智，李振洋头脑一热把人带回来了，却突然发现家里只有一张床。而他们，已经失去共享一张床的身份了。  
最终是以卜凡主动提出打地铺解决。李振洋折腾一晚上累的够呛，指挥卜凡自己去拿被子。北京刚开始供暖还不算太暖和，虽然觉得别扭，李振洋还是让卜凡把毯子铺在了卧室里。  
万一他感冒了还得自己掏医药费，不划算。

李振洋总算是把自己塞进被子里了，连同这个混乱的晚上，都包裹在温暖的棉花里。他真的累了，很快就睡过去。迷迷糊糊的做了些梦，可能是最近工作太投入梦里都是工作设备，还是那种老旧的，连着播音室都有点念旧失修的味道。  
可是没等到他去投诉为什么分给他旧播音室就醒了，他眯着眼睛分辨出手机屏幕上的数字六，窗帘早换了遮光的才没看见外面一丝亮。  
李振洋是冻醒的，北方的冬天是真的冷，更何况他一条腿跨在被子外，睡衣的下摆也被蹭到肋骨露出肚子。

他听见有另一个人的呼吸声，卜凡在家吧，为什么不来陪自己睡。  
身体先于脑子，李振洋侧过身用脚踹了卜凡两下。  
“你干嘛睡地上，上来给哥哥暖被窝，你男朋友要冻死了。”

李振洋说着脚上又补上两下，他隐约觉得自己碰的地方好像不太对。等李振洋想起来是什么情况的时候，卜凡已经握上了他的手腕，用力的吻上他的嘴唇。  
李振洋第一个反应就是挣扎，身高优越的前男友长腿一跨就压在他身上了。李振洋欲哭无泪，不就差了四厘米吗怎么平放感觉差了一个头，卜凡已然把他整个人都笼罩起来。熟悉的气息织成的网勒的李振洋呼吸困难，他想吸口气，却只是嘬了一下卜凡的嘴唇。  
虽然被前男友亲了就硬的不行有点丢人，李振洋还是决定不能亏待自己。他费了好大的劲儿才把卜凡推开，然后离开了卧室。

卜凡又开始想哭了，其实在派出所见到李振洋的时候他就想哭了。他和李振洋都爱哭，在一块儿这些年愣是硬撑着没让李振洋看见过他掉泪，两个人在一起总要有一个人必须坚强的成为依靠。他愿意做李振洋的依靠。  
世界上有几个人像他卜凡那么傻，被李振洋一句话就撩的丢盔卸甲分寸尽失。李振洋有几个好弟弟，指不定是叫哪个呢。

李振洋去厕所拿了个护手霜，回来看见卜凡还傻坐着，起床气就上来了。  
“我先说好，你可得把哥哥伺候好了，不然我跟你没完。”  
刚才还是耷拉耳朵的哈士奇，现在成了比人还精的野狼，卜凡毫无章法的吻格外的能讨李振洋开心。李振洋的敏感度高的令人意外，卜凡决定慢慢来，至少让他哥哥舒服了。他把手指抽出来，在李振洋开始骂人之前含住了他的性器，硬生生让他把埋怨的话憋了回去。  
他用舌头去逗弄柱身，刻意要让李振洋舒服，好几下都顶到了喉咙口。卜凡用手指带着护手霜打圈的揉着穴口那一圈，李振洋也乐于给一点反应，主动的用性器根部去蹭卜凡的手。  
他让李振洋射在他手里，带着李振洋的精液继续做润滑。卜凡的两根手指进去了，李振洋有点不适的扭了下腰。他们太久没做过了，虽然身体记忆还在，可是生理上需要重新适应。卜凡安抚的舔了舔李振洋耳后那块肌肤，那是李振洋的敏感区，一个失神就让卜凡进去了三根手指。  
卜凡在他哥哥身上感受到许久不见的生涩感，强行压抑某种可能性带来的兴奋，耐心的给他做扩张。他轻车熟路的找到李振洋的敏感点，手指轻轻的碾着那块软肉，李振洋的后背就抖的像只受惊的猫，平日里最刻薄的那张嘴里只能挤出几句软软的呻吟。  
卜凡抱着李振洋，让他做到自己腿上。李振洋软骨病一般的攀上卜凡的宽肩，在他耳朵边念念叨叨，“家里没套你可不许射里面”。  
可卜凡真正进去的那一下，李振洋脑子里只剩一个爽字。卜凡深深浅浅的抽插，还要故意的碾着那一点，可是就是不真的给李振洋一个痛快。李振洋又硬起来的性器顶着卜凡的小腹，被冷落的欲望继续疏解，可是胳膊被卜凡锢着。前后都被吊着，李振洋直接咬上卜凡的肩膀。

“你要是不给老子爽就滚，我找别人去。”

卜凡的动作停了，下一秒却狠狠的撞了进去，每一下都实打实的撞在李振洋最敏感的那一点上。久违的酥麻吸附着尾椎骨，更别提卜凡还要在他耳边说哥哥你里面好热。卜凡想从李振洋身体里撤出来的时候，李振洋却变了卦的主动扭着腰挽留。  
“哥哥，你说不许射里面。”  
“闭嘴。”  
最后不仅射在里面了还做了三次，卜凡抱着李振洋去冲了个热水澡，手脚麻利的把他塞回被子里睡回笼觉。李振洋的确很舒服，可是又委屈的想要多讨几个吻。卜凡专注于把李振洋从头到脚裹起来，完全没注意到哥哥的小动作。  
一个吻轻盈的落在李振洋的额头上。  
“好了，睡吧。”

说着卜凡就要下床，李振洋又开始没来由的烦躁了。  
“我说我冷，你听不见吗。”  
“给我上来。”

李振洋实在看不过去192的大个子蜷在床边上，主动打开被子把卜凡也揽进来。最后还是卜凡抱着他沉沉睡去的，他还在想为什么他和卜凡会变成这样。  
其实一开始的时候，他们本来就只有在床上的关系。他见色起意玩心大开，把酒吧偶遇的人搞上床才发现是自己的小学弟，还能笑嘻嘻地说方便以后再约。卜凡却靠着死缠烂打和宿舍小灶在一众追求者中脱颖而出，成功的把李振洋哄到手，顺利晋级正牌男友。  
谁也没想到哄着哄着就哄不下去了，至少李振洋是这么认为的。

 

「想的太多又做的太少」

李振洋被食物的香气叫醒，从他毫无生气的厨房里不可能传出这种味道。在他便寻钝器无果的时候，他才想起来自己收留了前男友，还打了一炮。  
卜凡给李振洋当了快四年的专属厨子，为了饮食不规律的哥哥费尽心血，甚至还找中医抄了药膳食谱。李振洋的嘴被卜凡养刁了，和卜凡分手之后也不改挑剔。现在却也只能被卜凡按在餐桌前，顺从的吃一碗西红柿鸡蛋面。  
看碗里的面剩的不多了，卜凡也开口了，“昨晚麻烦你了。”  
李振洋“嗯”了一声，专注吃面。

“昨晚的事，你要是在意的话，干脆我们就和好吧行吗。”

“卜凡你什么意思？”  
李振洋直接撂了筷子，平日温和促狭的桃花眼此刻冰冻三尺。  
卜凡一向是不知道自己哪句话就惹李振洋不痛快，以前还能直接上手上嘴哄好了，眼下他有什么动作看起来都不太有助于他回到李振洋身边。

“我只是——”  
“行了，我知道你想说什么。”李振洋觉得他吃下去的那碗面在他胃里凝结了，坠着自己的心脏。  
“又不是第一次了，睡过那么多次不差这一次。卜大模，不是每个上过你床的人都恨不得霸着不走。还是你觉得，前男友睡起来更得心应手，还想多来几次？”

卜凡只是看着李振洋，然后跟他说，“我明白了。我给我助理打了电话，他一会儿来接我 。”

“那最好，你知道的，我最怕麻烦了。”

卧室里有个大飘窗，占据了房间一面墙。一到下雪天，卜凡就喜欢抱着李振洋坐在上面看雪，看雪花落在树杈上，落在李振洋眼里。  
现在，李振洋只能从那扇飘窗看到卜凡渐行渐远的身影。  
卜凡的内心多柔软，李振洋已经用五年的时间磨了个透。他会因为床第之间强烈的吸引力和年轻时过剩的热情，就把一颗心拴在李振洋身上，也能接受一个不清不楚的结局。对他来说，久违的老情人打一炮，也算一个不清不楚的开始。  
李振洋不要——他的确还想要卜凡，可是不是这样的。

凡事都禁不住念叨，李振洋稍微怀念了一下下雪天，结果没过几天北京就下了今年最后一场雪。再过几天就是元旦，怎么看这雪也下不过几天了。  
李振洋实在没有在恶劣天气驾驶的勇气，乖乖的选择了地铁。感恩今天没有加班，他能完美错开北京的晚高峰，可是也很难打到车。他很久没有自己坐地铁了，结果就是他看错了换乘线路。

“下一站，雍和宫”

李振洋的模特事业最如日中天的时候，他出了车祸。  
对一个模特来说，伤了膝盖，无异于砸了饭碗。他也和自己较劲也心如死灰，可看着卜凡每天都顶着哭过的鱼泡眼硬撑着照顾自己，似乎又能撑过去。  
某一天卜凡突然神秘兮兮的塞给他一个东西，像是个护身符一样的东西。李振洋是出了名的迷信，最著名的事迹莫过于在冗杂的宿舍里挂了把快半人高的桃木剑，卜凡以往总嫌弃他神神叨叨。  
“这个是我托人从雍和宫求的，听人说挺灵验的。有了这个，你的腿一定能好的，你信我！”  
平时卜凡没少diss各路神仙，关键时刻竟给他显灵了。李振洋的腿最后真的好了，卜凡一直念叨着要来一起还愿，他还许了能和李振洋一起走秀的愿。可是李振洋后来还是没有一直做模特。

李振洋永远都相信卜凡，他不信的是自己罢了。

如今，李振洋一个人站在正殿前，虔诚的进了香。他跟随其他香客一起三叩首，一谢当初鬼门关走一趟没收他的命，二谢成全了卜凡的前路坦荡，三谢没让他成了卜凡的绊脚石。  
他想找找看那个护身符，在纪念品商店逛了一圈无果。他打量起墙上的守护佛图示，余光里划过一个很熟悉的身影。  
是卜凡吗。  
李振洋追到门口，下雪天的人不多，却没有一张是他想要看到的脸。

“洋哥？”  
李振洋回头，是一个同专业的大学同学，以前住他隔壁的。

“真巧，我刚才就看见你来着。你也来拜的吗？”

“我刚好路过，就来看看。”

“我家那口子信这个，我是帮她来还愿的。她怀孕了，不方便出门。”

曾经在夜店里豪言壮语放荡不羁爱自由的老同学成了家，李振洋着实意外，“你结婚啦？”

“早就结了，她说一直想要旅行结婚，就没办婚礼。女人有时候真麻烦。”  
老同学似乎有点不好意思，把话题转到李振洋身上，“话说雍和宫灵验，还是卜凡告诉我的呢。就你受伤那年，他突然就到处打听有名的老和尚，要什么平安符。”

“啊？他说是托人了……”

“最后是一个大师兄帮他找了雍和宫以前的一个老和尚，但是人家早就半避世了。他天天上门求，求了好几天，结果人家还真给了他一个奇怪的小玩意儿。”  
“一开始也不知道他是怎么了，平时最不信这些的就是他了，后来他就老跟我们念叨雍和宫多灵验。然后大家就知道你受伤的事了，也是他说你都好了我们去看你的话怕你又多想，我们也就没去看你。”

李振洋笑着说没关系，心里惊涛骇浪，掀着苦水儿。酸涩的感觉从眼眶里憋回喉咙，雪的味道混着香的烟气蒸发在李振洋心里。  
那些年里，卜凡总是熨贴妥善的帮他处理好一切，把所有不够好的可能性都挡在自己身后。

“诶，你们还在一起吧？”

“我们早就分手了”这七个字梗在李振洋喉咙里，怎么都不愿意再迈出半步。

“我想也是。”老同学的神色似乎很怀念，“最近我看他挺活跃的，也是个名模了。当初不知道打哪儿见了你一次，回来之后就到处打听广播站的那个粉毛学长。”

“啊？”  
李振洋凭借一副和长相同样性感的嗓音，曾经在学校广播站里混过一个学年的综测分数，但是他太懒又经常出去走秀最后时长都不够。站长学姐是李振洋的迷妹，为了留住李振洋，单独为他开了个周末点歌的节目。  
卜凡就是在一个很平常的周末午后，因为迷路，误打误撞的走到了广播站门口。  
他听见从屋子里传来一个很好听的声音，和学校喇叭里的相似度百分百，即使是掺杂了电流声也不影响性感的质感。  
“接下来，是我自己也很喜欢的一首歌。有点年代感了，可你们也一定听过。”  
“总有不能说出口的情绪，无论是说不出，还是不能说。与其独自逞强，不如尝试勇敢一点。”  
“或者，来一首电台情歌。”  
后来卜凡搜出来这首歌，单曲循环了一整晚。  
卜凡看着那颗粉嫩的毛茸茸的脑袋被耳机压的翘起来一撮呆毛，那个人跟着歌有一下没一下的晃着，那撮呆毛也跟着晃。一首歌的时间，就这么晃进卜凡心里。

 

这是李振洋从未听过的故事。原来他们的过去，不是不清不楚的开始，也不是头脑一热后冷静下来的失败产物。  
他突然发现，他可能对卜凡了解的太少。

 

「我们一直忘了要搭一座桥 到对方心里瞧一瞧」

新闻上说全球气温已经比工业化前水平高出1摄氏度，到2030年，全球气温预计将比工业化前水平高出1.5摄氏度。2030年将达到不可逆的临界点，专家们也只能预估风险，无法说出到底会有什么样的结果在等着人类。  
为了2012长吁短叹的人没等来世界末日，却还有个2030年的盼头。李振洋从来都不喜欢去担心未来的事，他觉得太远，太遥不可及。而且说不定连一点可能性都没有，只是人类对自己的盲目自信和心理暗示。  
就在对现在和未来的不知所措里，李振洋却迎来了一场跨年雪。

以往干的让人恨不得像蛇一样能完整蜕下一张旧皮的北京，今年不知道是不是感受到了来自大自然的神秘力量感召，居然在这一年的最后一天又开始下雪了。

李振洋看着这洋洋洒洒的大片雪花犯了难。电台里的小年轻心心念念跨年夜，他也体贴小孩儿们，照例包揽了今天的晚班。  
只剩下他这么一个可怜人不知道今天晚上还能不能回的了家。

卜凡回了北京也是连轴转，平面拍摄结束了又要去拍代言短片，他几乎没时间好好休息一下。他心里的空间全留给了李振洋。  
其实他知道，李振洋不是真心想说出那些话。从柔软的灵魂里又怎么可能会淌出强硬的恶毒，无非是被迫习惯独立的后遗症作祟。  
他没给够李振洋安全感，被李振洋误以为自己把他向外推。曾经最骄傲的蓝血大模怎么甘心成了被人落下的那一个，所以李振洋先开始了冷战，他能理解。严格来说，李振洋的一切坏脾气都是被他宠的变本加厉。哪怕后来没能把人哄回来，他也认了。  
他没有办法。

可是那天晚上，李振洋那么强烈的需要他，他就后悔了。他后悔自己赌气没能像过去无数次那样第一时间哄好李振洋，他后悔自己非要逼李振洋成长，他后悔就这样缺席了李振洋两年的时光。  
他后悔把那么需要他的李振洋放开了。

又开到了这个路口。

卜凡占了左拐道等红灯，眼神又不自觉地晃到不远处的广播大楼。李振洋一声不吭的改行，等到实习期过了才跟卜凡摊牌，卜凡除了把人揉在怀里亲也没别的办法。  
他心里有一点额外的隐秘的快感，但是他还是要忍耐，绝对不能对李振洋说出口。李振洋怕麻烦，尤其是怕感情的麻烦。卜凡展露出的部分刚好让李振洋乐在其中，再多了，就会成为负担。  
他有点心烦，尤其是在这种有节日气氛的日子里。这辆车是助理帮他租来的，蓝牙没链接没办法放歌，他只能寄希望于广播。

“大家好，我是木子洋。”

卜凡的手抖了一下。

“今天是跨年夜呢，不知道大家有没有什么安排呢。我现在一个人坐在播音间，第一次认真的从高层眺望城市的夜景……”  
李振洋的声音顿了一下，又马上接上。  
“我今天的安排，就是在这里陪伴大家，用音乐为大家送去一丝温暖。先让我们来欣赏今晚的第一首歌——”

绿灯了。

卜凡继续那晚没实现的想法，他调头驶向广播大楼。他这辈子不可能逃得开李振洋这个人，李振洋也没完全忘记卜凡，那就让所有的意难平都到此为止吧。  
他只靠李振洋的声音和一个虚掩的背影就打算把人据为己有，李振洋一个眼神就把他勾上了床；事后发展卜凡一手掌握，李振洋却也从容的应对卜凡的节奏。如果说恋爱是一场双向犯罪，那么他俩全都罪大恶极，一个也别想跑。

“下一首歌，是我自己点给自己的歌。”  
“我们总想做一个好人，做自己心里的好人，做别人心里的好人。说着不想要给别人留遗憾，其实是自己承担不了后果。因为自己的自私和软弱，就让别人捧出来的赤诚心意，掉在地上。”  
“很久以前，在我不知道的某一刻，某个人就擅自决定把自己的一颗心放在我身上，而我对此一无所知。后来，我一度以为，这样的人果然只能是生命里的偶然。”  
“某一天我开始怀疑自己是不是值得这份偶然，就推开了，只是因为我自己的自私和懦弱。当我意识到这份心意多么珍贵的时候，我已经不知道要用什么样的姿态来面对了。”  
“现在我只能对自己说，也是对广播前的你说一句话。”  
“勇敢一点。”  
“送给大家这首我最爱的，电台情歌。”

上一次听这首歌是什么时候？卜凡很久没有机会静下来，完整的听一首歌。他不知道能不能就这样把自己带入李振洋说的那些话，能不能把这首歌当做是机缘巧合。  
突然进来一个陌生来电，卜凡点开免提。  
“卜凡吗，是我。”

卜凡果断关掉广播，“你不是在上节目吗？”

他果然在听。

“现在进广告，我休息一下不行吗？”

“行，你说什么都行。那你找我是——”

“我就想问问你骗我好玩吗，嗯？我可不记得我一次见凡弟弟的时候顶着一头粉毛。”

“啊？你知道了啊……我、我真不是故意的你知道吗，我就是怕你吓着了。”

“行了，我就几分钟休息。”李振洋看着灯火通明的北京城，心里跟着也亮起来，“我就想问问你，你是不是觉得什么人都能上了我的床还不下去。”

卜凡这次不敢动，“不觉得。”

“行。那我告诉你，除了我男朋友，谁都不能和我睡一张床上。我都留你过夜留了七年了，中间你自己没睡不怪我。”  
谁说主犯只有一个呢，当初第一眼就丢了魂的不只是卜凡一个。

“我还有十五分钟下班，你自己看着办。”

“我在路上，马上到。”

“你在开车？那你可小心点，这次可别在冲着我单位撞上谁。我嫌丢人。”

李振洋从窗户往外看，机场方向过来的高架桥连着通向广播大楼的主干道，还有朝阳区派出所，一切都那么的顺理成章。一个卜凡不能言明的真相就这样轻松揭开，那这次就让李振洋先开口。

或许，他可以再去染个粉毛。

「别再寂寞的拥抱」

“哥哥，这算是新年的初雪了。”

卜凡抱着李振洋，坐在他们家里的飘窗上看雪。李振洋捧着泡了枸杞的马克杯，靠在男友牌抱枕里，舒服的有点昏昏欲睡。

“我们去雍和宫吧，我还没还愿呢。”

“我替你还了。”李振洋又换了个姿势，“前几天顺路过去，就拜了。还碰上以前住隔壁的那兄弟，幸亏人家记性好，不然我还不知道你那么早就觊觎你哥哥。”说着，还要愤愤的超着卜凡的心口戳几下。

卜凡接过马克杯放在边上，把李振洋搂得更紧些。

“不是，我还许了别的愿。”

“什么啊？”

“保密。”

反正已经实现了。

过去的卜凡，虔诚的跪在老和尚面前。许愿现在和未来，卜凡和李振洋，永远都要在一起。


	5. 灵岳 | 初恋的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *找爱找梦想的虚构故事  
> *全体成年的清水文 别骂了  
> *洋岳友谊地久天长  
> *有炮灰配角 介意勿入  
> *BGM：年少有为-李荣浩/Vincent-Ellie Goulding

岳明辉每天早上八点半从家里出发，九点准时到公司楼下的星巴克。九点半之前他就会拿着咖啡和三明治走进办公室，用电脑里亟待处理的工作邮件缓冲他的起床气。

一片黑白色的Dear Pinkray里，粉蓝色衬底的“亲爱的岳明辉先生”过于突兀。

又是婚礼请柬，岳明辉下意识在大脑里检索这一年送出去多少礼金了，结果让他有点烦躁。可这也没办法，他身边的朋友争先恐后的迈过三开头的那道坎儿。像他这样健康富裕的三十岁单身男士，只有送钱的份儿了。

那一点微不足道的对金钱流逝的小小伤感，在看到新人名字的那一刻，和拿铁略苦的余味一起扩散在舌根。

他把那几个字放大的充满屏幕，一笔一画的确认，确认不是相似的姓名抑或他眼拙。就是他过分相熟的那两个人。时间不是恶搞的文字游戏，地址也是市中心的酒店宴会厅。岳明辉甚至还能用神经末梢想到这和他们的确搭配。

助理把他要过目的文件送进来。已经九点半了，岳明辉本来想关掉页面投入工作，电话就在这个时候打进来。

“您好？”会打座机的人基本都是工作往来的，岳明辉挥挥手让助理把文件放在一边就可以出去了。

“早啊老岳。”

听见李振洋的声音岳明辉就觉得准没好事，“李振洋你大早上的干嘛啊？有事找我不给我发微信？”

李振洋倒是很悠闲，“谁惹你了吧，这么暴躁。”

“有事说事，别扯有的没的。”岳明辉揉揉眉心，“您有何贵干啊？”

“岳老板晚上有事吗，没事我约你吃个饭。”

“约饭还用得着打个电话吗？”

“哎呀我话还没说完呢。”从听筒那边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，八成李振洋赶上晚班正在家里当咸鱼。“我有点事可能要麻烦你一下。你还记得老头子吗，最早带我的那个。”

李振洋说的老头子，其实是他大学时期格外关照他的一个老教授。岳明辉之前去李振洋家喝酒的时候听过一耳朵。老人家严格又惜才，哪怕是后来李振洋放弃走秀了也帮着他跟电台那边搭了线。

“那个老头子有个宝贝学生，学表演的但是又喜欢音乐这块儿。眼看也大三了，想给小孩儿找找有用的实习。”

“我先看看吧。正好我也有事要找你，那就去上次那家本帮菜吧，我要吃熏鱼。”

“成，那你下班直接过来吧。”

李振洋主动开口的事不会是小事，他也算是应承了下来。因此，岳明辉也就能心安理得的把那封电子请柬搁置给李振洋解决。

他看起来还是往日里那副工作狂的样子，可是大脑里却在翻江倒海。他着实不擅长处理人际关系，把那套说辞翻来覆去的捋顺，包括讲到每一个重点时的语气和表情。过一会儿又觉得自己认真的多余，他只需要平和的表达清楚，剩下的还是让李振洋去费神吧。

 

不知道是不想让李振洋等太久还是他不想让自己整理好的逻辑等太久，岳明辉在下属惊讶的目光中，难得的踩着五点钟准时下班。他为自己整理好了这件原本简单的不过的事而神清气爽，连带着觉得北京的路都没那么堵了。

岳明辉把车停好之后，还有点让他抽根烟的余裕。他找了个垃圾桶点了根爆珠，李振洋总说他抽这烟太骚包，他也回敬一句抽那么多纯烟小心阳痿。李振洋笑眯眯的说卜凡能硬就行，他就败下阵来。

李振洋有一个稳定专一的爱人，是他永远都望尘莫及的。

他从英国回来之后，没有再尝试开始任何形式的感情——除非酒吧里聊两句就能滚上床的关系也算感情的话，他总得合理合法的解决需求呀。不过那些人和他都很有默契的没有玩浪漫桥段，第二天早上干干净净的挥手告别，没有一句多余的再见。

岳明辉的条件算是很好的，但是他偏偏对男人动过心用过情，并且也认为他灵魂上已经产生了偏向。他拒绝了相亲，也明确了自己不打算以任何形式获得一个孩子，他说什么也不想去祸害女孩子。他选择一些东西，就要放弃一些东西，这是很公平的。

这世界诱惑太多，只能时刻小心，打起十二分精神去应对。

岳明辉看着一个长得过分精致的男生走进饭店大门，他就突然又想起来那封请帖。故事里的另一个主角，是否当初就是对着那样的诱惑投降认输，如今又为了新的欲望俯首称臣。

烟快烧到屁股了，岳明辉把烟在垃圾桶上按灭，也走进饭店。他找到李振洋定的包间，刚推开门就抱怨意味十足的喊道：“洋洋你可不知道这次真的出大事——”

岳明辉险些被自己的话呛到。包间里，李振洋手边还端坐着一个人，是那个过分精致的男生。那个男生看他进来不知为何直接站了起来，隔着不到十米的距离就那样愣愣的看着他。他是数一数二的那种好看，甚至是岳明辉有点喜欢的好看，但是被陌生人的一对儿琉璃珠盯久了岳明辉还是觉得不适应。

李振洋坐在餐桌上拣了盘凉菜吃着，见他来了笑眯眯的招呼他快进来。“老岳你来啦！哎呀我今天没吃饭就先动筷子了。”

那个男生也顺势坐下了，岳明辉摆摆手示意他不介意，对眼前的情况意外又头痛。他坐在李振洋对面的位置上，意味深长的看着李振洋。

“洋洋，不先介绍一下这位客人吗？”

李振洋一看岳明辉的眼神就知道他想多了，连忙撂下筷子。“这位就是我跟你说的那个小孩儿，我老师的托我照顾的那个。”

岳明辉心里舒服了不少，整个人都放松下来。而他还不知道这份放松是因为李振洋没有乱搞，还是这个漂亮小孩儿还没有留下谁的痕迹。

漂亮小孩儿又站起来，“岳老师好。我叫李英超，是表演系大三的学生。”

“嗬，你知道老岳啊。那敢情我还真的找对人了呢。”

李振洋倒是有点得意的，岳明辉有点不好意思的点点头，他很少被人叫做老师。

“诶，坐吧。今儿就是吃个饭，不用那么紧张。”

见李英超还没动筷子，岳明辉让小孩儿不用太见外。

“我等岳老师先动。”

那小孩儿，哦不，李英超笑了一下，丝毫没有紧张感。其实紧张的人是他呢，他揣着个不大不小的事要跟李振洋分享。结果没想到有个小孩儿在场，就冲不能祸害祖国未来的花朵，岳明辉都得憋住了。

岳明辉正好借助夹菜掩饰自己，“学表演的怎么找我啊，你还不如直接问问凡子呢。”

“我不是跟你说了吗，人家对音乐这块儿感兴趣。隔行如隔山，这不才来拜托岳老师帮帮忙吗。”

“那行，赶明儿我看看有没有什么靠谱的公司有名额吧。”

“诶，就把人放你那儿不就得了吗。”李振洋还没咽下嘴里了那块酱鸭，说话含含糊糊的。“你那就够大了。小孩儿不是专业学这个的，去大公司我怕吃亏。”

岳明辉莫名其妙的就被揽了个带孩子的活，还没来得及反驳，李英超来了一句“我真的很希望跟着岳老师学习的”。

漂亮小孩儿言辞恳切，岳明辉突然明白为什么李振洋突然的热心肠。有了男朋友也改不掉颜狗本质罢了。巧了，他也是。

“那也行。洋洋你把他微信给我吧，我到时候安排他来实习。”

李英超席间去了卫生间，岳明辉抓住这点空档和李振洋说那封请柬的事。

“我今天也是有事要要跟你说。你还记得他吧？”

李振洋稍微反应了一会儿就知道了岳明辉在说谁，“他怎么了？来找你了？”

“算是吧，收到他的婚礼请柬了。新娘还是我认识的。”

饭店包间的门并没有那么隔音，李英超就刚好在门外听见岳明辉跟李振洋说话。

“自己前男友和前女友要结婚了还请我去喝喜酒，这算什么事啊。”

李英超去卫生间去的够久，岳明辉得以把自己的心路历程完整的叙述出来。碍着李英超在，李振洋只能隐晦的给出一些建议。李英超专心的吃着自己盘里的蛋饺，彷佛他们的交谈与他无关。

 

岳明辉心里惦记着婚礼请柬的事，晚饭吃的有点食不知味，到家了直接往沙发上一瘫扮演咸鱼。手机屏幕亮了，是李振洋。

“那你到底去不去婚礼啊？”

岳明辉想了想，正要回他，李振洋又传了消息过来。

“想也知道你八成要说什么我也不知道啊 去了尴尬不去又不礼貌 这种话吧”

嗯……果然是岳明辉官方唯一认证的损友。

“要我说啊老岳 你就该找个漂亮妹子带过去 闪瞎那两个傻逼的狗眼 他们找你去婚礼八成是想刺激你 那你就刺激回去啊！！！别怂啊！！！”

“你这样搞的我像是要去闹婚礼一样……”

“要是需要闹一下也没什么 诶我说你真的不考虑一下这个提议吗 我觉得今天那个小孩儿 李什么超的 也挺合适的 果然是表演学院的好苗子那张脸真的绝了”

“你快打住 可别把人小孩儿带跑偏了 我先洗澡去了”

岳明辉不适时的想到了李英超那张脸，这也太不像话了。就因为他们是这样的人，就更不能不管不顾的把别人也牵扯上。

至于婚礼，岳明辉对于棘手的问题一直贯彻船到桥头自然直的理论。反正还有两个多月，说不定什么时候就有办法了呢。

 

那封请柬安静的躺在岳明辉的邮箱里，似乎也没什么大的波澜了。让岳明辉有些吃惊的，反而是李英超。

他的确给小孩安排了实习。春季学期没结束，很多学生还没开始找实习或者之前的实习还没结束。在学生有时间消遣的暑假前这段时间，偏偏又是很多人都要准备新歌的忙碌期，工作室里其实有很多事情要忙。李英超是个外行，他只能安排给小孩一些打杂的工作，顺便熟悉一下业务。

碰巧岳明辉的助理请了年假，他就让李英超暂时替了这个位置。每天手把手的带着小孩儿，竟也有了几分养孩子的即视感。李英超任何工作都能有条不紊的完成，再繁琐细碎的小事交给他也没有怨言。

加之这小孩儿的确是真心喜爱音乐，岳明辉碰见过不止一次他在下班时间去公开的琴房练琴，虽然还是不甚熟练。为此他甚至主动提出自己可以最后一个走，他来负责锁办公室的门。谁能拒绝一个乖巧努力的漂亮小孩儿呢。

他悄悄吩咐下去，让调音室的人有功夫的就多教教李英超。乐理也好设备也好，小孩儿感兴趣的就都让他学学看。

转眼就到了暑假，李英超也在岳明辉这儿实习了两个月了。岳明辉这天早上看电邮的时候，看到了玩摄影的朋友发来的在澳洲拍的照片。他琢磨着是不是也该给小孩儿放个假休息一下。

“老师，这是今天的文件。”

李英超穿了白T牛仔裤就是青春无敌的模样，能让岳明辉感叹好久。

“你放那儿就行了。”

“好的老师。”

岳明辉皱皱眉，“都说了不用那么见外了，叫岳哥或者岳叔都行。”李英超却只是笑，岳明辉在小孩儿脸上只看过这一种表情。工作多累或者出什么问题，他永远都只是那样笑着，仿佛不会生气不会厌倦。有时候他会觉得，李英超太不像个二十出头的小孩儿了，没有年轻人那种充沛的情绪和近乎傲慢的自信。

李英超把文件分类排在他的手边，又把桌子上的垃圾顺手扔掉。他轻手轻脚的，却又极为专注，一眼都没有飘向他的电脑屏幕。

他有时候也会想，能让整个工作室的人都喜欢的不得了，是不是只靠一张脸就够了。转念一想做他们这行的什么样的皮囊没见过，无非是李英超超出年龄太多的懂事和熨帖让人心疼。

这么想着，他就顺手胡噜了一把李英超的头发。李英超就愣住了，耳朵尖儿上突然冒出点可疑的粉红色——岳明辉当然不会注意到。他只想着和李英超说休假的事。

“小超，暑假都快结束了，你有什么计划吗？”

李英超那点隐秘心事突然降温，“我没——是实习期要提前结束了吗？”

“你别多想，我就是看马上暑假结束了，想问问看你要不要休息一下出去玩玩。我这也不太忙了，你要是想出去旅游什么的我就给你批假。”

李英超低着头不说话，双手在身体两侧握成拳又松开，像是决定了什么一样直直的看着岳明辉。“谢谢老师的好意，不过我希望我开学之后能继续在这里实习。可以吗？”

“啊、好啊……”岳明辉有点不好意思，“我不是说想找人来替你，不是，我不是说要不想让你在这实习——嗨呀反正我就只是想问问你需不需要休息，千万别多想。”

李英超当然没多想，事实上他完全知道岳明辉的心思。一开始的那点生疏，在这两个月里消磨殆尽。倚仗那点年龄差，就全然摆出了年长者的姿态，恨不得事无巨细的照顾自己。岳明辉敏感的捕捉到了他的敏感，却不知怎样才能不着痕迹的照拂。

也许，是时候多展露一点了。

“没关系，是我自己没说清楚。其实，我真的很需要这份实习，除了想要学东西也是为了赚钱。大一开始我就要做兼职赚学费和生活费，所以我真的很想找一份自己喜欢又能有不错收入的实习。”

“是家里有什么不方便吗，有需要的话我可以——”岳明辉有些不解，虽然自己父母在自己念书的时候也要求自己勤工俭学，可是也没有到这个地步。

“我一上大学就跟家里出柜了，所以爸妈断了我经济来源。”

李英超轻描淡写的丢出一个雷给岳明辉，炸了他一个不知所措。岳明辉一时间也不知该用什么表情回应，先是支支吾吾的说着也好，最后干脆闭了嘴暗自数落自己笨嘴拙舌。

李英超似乎不是很在意，让岳明辉看好文件之后叫自己就出去了。实习生在自己面前出了个柜，岳明辉还需要点时间适应一下。他的眼神在桌子上的文件中乱晃，看到了一个格格不入的大红色信封，他不用拆开都能猜到那是什么。

“唉，小超。”

在李英超的手刚搭上金属扶手的那一刻，岳明辉把人叫住了。虽然他觉得自己可能是疯了，可是就在一瞬间，有一个念头在他脑中疯狂滋长。

“你下周六有时间吗？”

李英超回头看他，从窗户爬进来的阳光温柔的包裹着岳明辉整个人，却又在他侧后方投下一片阴影。

“我想请你帮我一个忙。”

就当他是疯了吧。

 

北京六月中旬的时候还不算太热，和他待过的南方比更是清爽多了。为了参加婚礼他还是穿了西装，款式是李振洋挑的，不是死板拘束的样子。尽管如此，岳明辉还是觉得嗓子眼发紧，不知道是不是领带打的不好。

“岳叔你别碰领带了，领结都有点歪了。”

李英超把自己的安全带解开，从副驾驶越过来，帮岳明辉整理好——现在轮到岳明辉耳朵尖儿泛红了，可也不一定是为了李英超。今天能让他紧张的人真的太多了。但是他对着李英超却觉得更抱歉，李英超就这样陪着他来了，多余的话一句没问。

“今天麻烦你陪我跑这趟不好意思啊…要不你还是先回去吧，我自己也行。”

李英超顺势帮岳明辉解开安全带，才抬头看他，“岳老师——岳叔你多紧张你自己没感觉吗？来都来了，走吧。”

等他们走到宴会厅入口，看到那个写着新人名字的装饰泡沫板，那种仿佛上个世纪遗留下来的幸福感有些刺伤他。李英超捉住他的左手，轻轻的摩挲他的关节，岳明辉反而奇异的冷静了下来。

于是他反过来拍了拍李英超的手背，笑着说：“没关系的。”

他在宾客簿上签了名，把红包交给旁边一个穿着浅粉色短礼服的女人，女人看着他的名字又看了看他的脸。

“岳先生吗？”

“是，请问您是？”女人神色复杂，岳明辉确定自己不认识眼前这位女士。

“江婉想见你。”

江婉，是新娘的名字。

李英超沉默的跟在岳明辉身后，女人把他们带到了其他楼层的套房就走了。岳明辉敲了敲门，不多时就有人来开门。哪怕她没有一身白纱，就那副不俗的长相和气质，李英超也能立刻判断出她一定和岳明辉会有什么过去。

“你还是来了。我有话要对你说，进来吧。”

女人的表情在看到岳明辉的一瞬间有些释然，在看到岳明辉身后的李英超的时候，却又急速冷冻。

“我不知道你有个弟弟。”

“他是——”

岳明辉不知道如何解释，三个人连成一条僵直的线。谁也不想先破坏平衡，可是又根本不存在什么平衡。

“我去一下卫生间，你们聊。”李英超的体贴，让岳明辉有一点抱歉，也忽略了李英超那点小心思。在房门关上的那一瞬间，他又想起那顿饭。李英超去了小半个钟头的厕所，或许也是——

“明辉，这么多年你好像都没什么变化。”

李英超只听到这么一句，门就关上了。他和岳明辉就被隔开在两个空间。

他没有演戏演全套，直接就站在走廊上。那个女人和岳明辉之间的关系他心知肚明，因此想到他们现在共处一室就更加烦躁。走廊的地毯上有一处炸毛的地方，他用脚尖反复的碾压，试图让它平顺。可是还没等到他的努力有所成效，门又被打开了。

李英超迎上去，看到的是面无表情的岳明辉和女人怅然若失的脸。这次女人再看到他的时候，毫不掩饰的恶意倾泻出来。

“岳明辉，你带个炮友来我的婚礼，你就很高尚吗？”

岳明辉回头瞪着那个好似全然陌生的女人，他自己不是什么纯情好人，可脏水不能泼给李英超。如果李英超看到他此刻的表情，怕是会被吓一跳。

“当年的事全怪我也无所谓，请你不要随便把扯上别人。别让我看不起你。”

“岳明辉，你是真的不知道吗。”女人似乎极力收敛某些情绪，“你觉得爱过你的人真的能忘记你吗？你觉得你真的能置身事外吗？”

“你以为我是怎么看出来他喜欢你的，因为我在他眼里看见了过去的我自己，你说是不是太可笑了。”

“没想到这么多年，最后只有你，岳明辉。你真的太走运了，现在只有你一个人是自由的。”

 

岳明辉把那个女人和莫名其妙的对话都留在房间里，拽着李英超就冲到电梯间。他也不按电梯，就那么面无表情的盯着描花的电梯门，甚至没有放开李英超的手。

“岳叔，要不要我陪你先回家啊？”

李英超不太情愿的小声问他，他怕岳明辉回过神儿来就放手了。但是岳明辉似乎没太意识到他俩现在的姿势有点暧昧，气呼呼的嘟囔着，“回去个屁，我就要碍他俩的眼我才开心。”

然后把气撒给无辜的按钮，又拉着李英超上了电梯。

电梯门的内侧是镜面，岳明辉才注意到李英超的手还被他紧紧的握着。他才有点不好意思的放开，跟李英超说不好意思，让他别往心里去。

“没事儿。”

也不知道这欲盖弥彰的劲儿是从哪冒出来的，李英超觉得自己应该是把握住了发展节奏。这样很好。

他随岳明辉坐在很靠前的位置，旁边桌子就是直系亲属，看来这一桌的人也是新人关系匪浅的朋友。显然是有不少人认识岳明辉的，岳明辉刚走近就热情的和他打招呼，也都很默契的无人提起过去的事。

李英超被当作了他亲戚家的孩子，靠着人畜无害的精致脸庞从桌子上的姐姐们口中套出了不少岳明辉的过往。大院里带着男孩女孩一起野的孩子王，中学的时候带头抽烟却因为是年级第一从没被抓过，赶着打篮球让告白的女生“明天再说”的南航校草。

大家颇有些借这些话题怀念过去的意味，岳明辉也不恼，他向来是好脾气的。李英超乖巧的喝一杯甜甜的桃汁，恨不得存储备份每一个人嘴里说出的每一个字。那是他没了解过的岳明辉，也是他这辈子都无法再弥补的岁月。

“老岳和守明高中不都是校队的吗，后来读研是不是都去的英国来着？我怎么记得还是一个学校呢……”

李英超敏锐的捕捉到岳明辉的笑僵在嘴角，但是他不知道如何为他解围，只能眼睁睁看着岳明辉若无其事的说“是呢，不过都好多年前的事了。我也没在英国待多久就回来了”。

守明是谁，李英超引以为傲的大脑此刻却是被绊住了思路。这个名字真的熟悉，可是他也真的陌生。

这时灯光突然暗了，大概婚礼要开始了。李英超在心里替岳明辉松了口气，侧过头却看见岳明辉在愣神。

穿着白纱的女人从红毯的另一端走过来，隔着一层很薄的白纱，李英超看到她脸上写满了平淡。这不该是一个女人在新婚时该有的表情，尽管她三十分钟前刚刚对着陌生人失态。

新郎已经站在红毯这边等她，李英超坐的近，很方便他看清男人的长相。男人看起来很文气也很挺拔，可李英超却觉得面容上透着令人不悦的虚伪。

司仪把气氛搞得很活泼，到了宣誓的时候又很严肃。这是矛盾的，李英超想，他的婚礼上一定要更平静一点，更幸福一点。

“我宣布，任守明先生和江婉小姐结为夫妻。现在新郎可以亲吻新娘了。”

欢呼声和掌声此刻沦为背景音，李英超心想，原来是在签到处看到过那个名字。那个人，原来今天也是要结婚的。李英超心里替岳明辉有点难过，他私心就认定是那个人抢了岳明辉的女朋友。

 

新人来敬酒的时候，李英超还是很礼貌的跟着身边的人一起站起来举杯。岳明辉也不说，安静的喝下自己杯子里的酒。可是那个女人却又要把他搅进去。

“明辉，谢谢你今天来参加我们的婚礼。”

女人笑的甜蜜，和刚才判若两人。李英超看她刻意的挽起新郎的胳膊，“没有你，我和守明也不可能有今天的缘分。这第一杯酒我一定要敬你。”

“跟我客气什么呢。”

说着岳明辉又给自己满上一杯，“我敬你们一杯，祝你们百年好合，早生贵子。”

李英超下意识想拦下来，等他的手指触到岳明辉的手肘已经来不及了。一桌人有些尴尬的看着岳明辉一饮而尽，李英超却感觉到自己身上多了一道探究的目光。

女人没动，倒是新郎先跟着干了一杯。女人眼里笑意更浓，李英超却觉得更不舒服，似乎是为了躲避那笑容，身体更靠近岳明辉一些。

其他人起哄新人，让他们跟着一起喝，丝毫没有继续灌岳明辉的意思。岳明辉给了李英超一个眼神让他放心。李英超也不说什么，把自己装着桃汁的杯子换过去，岳明辉干脆就着李英超的手喝了几口。

那道目光更强烈了。待李英超顺着感觉望过去，却没有看到任何一双眼睛。

 

在李英超的坚持下，岳明辉后半场喝了一肚子桃汁，散场的时候作为少数清醒的劳动力帮着把喝的半醉的人送上出租车。

正当李英超和岳明辉一边朝停车场走一边理论岳明辉既然喝了酒就应该由他开车回去的时候，任守明从他们背后喊住岳明辉。

“小辉你等一下。”

李英超先反应过来是在叫岳明辉，

男人换掉了敬酒时那身浮夸的中式喜服，只穿着衬衫和西裤，头型也有点乱了。岳明辉很和气的问他：“请问您有什么事吗？”

男人愣了一下，有些埋怨的看向岳明辉，“你和我至于这么客气吗，你又不是不知道我是有苦衷的小辉——”

“任先生您喝醉了。”岳明辉打断了男人，眼神很疏离，“我们只是老同学，您这么叫我不太合适吧。您太太还在等您，新婚快乐。”

“小辉你是真心的吗？”男人不依不饶，李英超感觉自己右手手指甲已经深深嵌进掌心，随时准备着超着男人的面颊而去。

岳明辉却笑了。是那种咧开了嘴，露出虎牙的，似乎在欣赏一出滑稽戏的笑。

“我的祝福当然是真心的。我说了，祝你们百年好合早生贵子。这不就是最体贴最实际的真心吗？”

男人一时语塞，江婉却不知何时站在旁边的角落里，“任守明，我就知道你会来找他。你们还真是从不让我失望。”

李英超很不满她就这样把岳明辉和那个男人划在一起，他现在必须要做点什么了。他直接揽过岳明辉的肩膀，努力挺直腰板，试图凭一己之力打破这个三角形。

“很晚了，我们走吧。”

那道让他很不舒服的目光又出现了，只是这次李英超明确的分辨出了是来自于那个男人。那种混杂着嫉妒、羡慕，却又不甘心的瑟缩着的脆弱，就像一支木钉，把李英超钉在情感的十字架上。李英超几乎可以肯定，男人看穿了他。相同的，李英超也看穿了他。

岳明辉有点不适应的挣扎一下，李英超却加大了力气。他突然想起来为什么带着李英超过来，本来不就是做好了演出好戏的准备吗。

于是岳明辉就让李英超这么搂着，“谢谢你们的邀请，我们走了。”他没再看那个男人，却给了江婉一个愧疚的眼神。

“走吧超儿。”

李英超揽着岳明辉，头也不回的离开了那两个人。晚风隐约送到他耳边一句话，也没太真切。

女人说，你看，我们都被他抛弃了。

 

回去的时候是李英超开的车，岳明辉像个孩子一个被他强制按在副驾驶还系好了安全带。岳明辉今天喝过的酒一只手就数的过来，可李英超却拿他当醉鬼看待，一会儿问他头疼不疼一会儿问他要不要喝水。

岳明辉却说，第一次来我家，要不要上来喝杯水。李英超当然从善如流。

 

李英超第一次来岳明辉的家。

简约风格的两室一厅，黑白灰是全部的用色了，看起来也没有第二个人生活在这里的痕迹。明明开着空调，李英超却觉得有点热。岳明辉说要先换个衣服，他实在不习惯穿西装，他坐在沙发里紧张的盯着自己的手。换了家居服的岳明辉从卧室里出来，随手把头发在脑后扎出一个小揪，让他不用拘束随便看看，就一个人去了厨房。

岳明辉几乎从不在家里开火，偶尔李振洋过来打游戏也就是叫个比平时更丰盛的外卖，冰箱里除了矿泉水就是啤酒。他给李英超拿了水，自己却又拎了一瓶科罗娜。李英超盯着客厅里的一幅画，接过去说了句谢谢，看起来有点心不在焉。

“你没什么想问我的吗？”

岳明辉有点意外，或者说是好奇。李英超没有问过任何关于那两个人的事，哪怕是被江婉说了那样不客气的话，好奇心旺盛的小孩儿今天关闭了信息接收。他没跟李英超说婚礼的主角和他是什么关系，聪明的小孩估计也猜到几分。岳明辉承认，李振洋的话他听进去了一耳朵，但是那点炫耀的心情在他和江婉聊过之后就灰飞烟灭了。

李英超歪着头看他，“你有什么想告诉我的吗？”

他看起来很轻松，心里的那头小鹿已经开始疯狂原地转圈。这种时候他不知道应该说什么才好，脑子里面无数的问题呼之欲出——他不能问，更不能主动，成年人要有策略。

可是岳明辉站在点光源下，暖色灯光包裹着他的发梢和脸颊，还有长长的睫毛。灯光打在他饱满的苹果肌上，仿佛真的是熟透的闪着水光的苹果摇摇欲坠，等着人去摘。李英超只要转过脸就能吻到他，这对他来说超越了他的承受范围，已经三十岁的人为什么和可爱这个词并不违和呢。

于是他又说：“这画是你岳叔你自己画的？”

岳明辉还没注意到他们之间的距离似乎缩短了，看着墙上的画自言自语般，“我哪会画画啊，这画是我从英国带回来的。一晃都七年了……”

英国，又是英国。

“是那位任先生送你的吗。”李英超声音里有一点自己都没察觉到的酸涩，脱口而出之后李英超就后悔了，仿佛是欲盖弥彰的紧闭双唇。

岳明辉还记得饭桌上的对话，他觉得自己不该喝这瓶科罗娜，耳朵好像有点发热，

“算是吧。他陪我去挑的画，最后还是我自己买的。”

是一池月光呢。李英超心想，那个人是不是也独占过月亮呢。照亮自己的月亮，也会无差别的照进所有人的花园。

可能是感觉到李英超突然的消极，岳明辉主动提出带他看看书房。

“我这里也就这个书房里的东西值钱了。”

第一眼是一个塞的满满当当的书架和一个黑胶唱片播放器，走近了看，上面除了音乐类的书籍和各种乐谱，还夹杂了几本物理学和建筑学的书。靠近门的一侧有一个CD柜，里面是岳明辉收藏的黑胶唱片，还有——

“岳叔，这都是你的吉他吗？”

除了常见的名牌吉他，还有几把一看就是请人订制的的古典吉他。

“对啊，我从高中就开始弹着玩。大学的时候还搞过一个乐队，后来大家不是忙着考研就是忙着找工作，就算了。”岳明辉看李英超似乎很感兴趣，“小超你要试试吗？”

“可以吗？”

得到允许后，两个人就坐在厚厚的地毯上。李英超拿了角落里一把小马丁，随手试了几个和弦。

轮到岳明辉惊讶了，“你会弹吉他？你不是在学钢琴吗。”

他果然还是关心自己的。

“钢琴是自己弹着玩儿的。高二的时候学过一年吉他，这几年才又捡起来的。”

有些不好意思的避开了岳明辉的眼睛，李英超继续拨弄琴弦，弹出一串他再熟悉不过的旋律。岳明辉也是知道这首歌的，甚至是有点偏爱的。李英超弹着，他就跟着哼哼。  
岳明辉的目光只落在李英超身上，这个认知让李英超的每一根汗毛都激动的颤栗。结果就是手一抖，发出了一串不太和谐的音符。

“哎呀。”李英超为自己破坏了这一刻的和谐呲牙咧嘴，岳明辉笑着看他手忙脚乱的试和弦。李英超紧张的手有点抖，岳明辉看不下去了，干脆撑着地毯起身伸手帮他把和弦弹出来。李英超没法分心去看和弦，他盯着岳明辉脑袋上那个小揪。岳明辉拨一下琴弦就点一下头，那个小揪就跟着晃一下，晃的李英超心里痒痒的。

“你试试看。”

岳明辉想要坐回去的一瞬间，却被李英超握住了手。他试了，现在换他来握他的手。岳明辉吓了一跳，却没把手抽回去，从他那双和李英超一样的明亮眼睛里流出来了困惑，还有一点慌乱。

要怎么做呢，李英超大脑里一片空白，一个成熟的大人会怎么做呢。他眼里一定是不争气的期待和迟疑，一点都没有成年人的果决。岳明辉不需要一个小孩子，可他需要什么呢。

 

一个主动的，持续的，吻。

说不好是岳明辉先凑上来，还是李英超先亲下去，也不知道究竟是谁蓄谋已久还是纯属意外。李英超的接吻是两个人的嘴唇碰在一起，是岳明辉轻声笑了让他张开嘴去含他的舌尖，才知道接吻还有这么多弯弯绕绕。

岳明辉是甜的，但是不是苹果的甜，是麦芽的甜，是有后劲儿有脾气的。李英超嗜甜，无师自通的在岳明辉口腔里搜刮自己喜欢的味道。酒劲和情潮蒸的岳明辉有点晕乎乎的，对上李英超有点湿润的大眼睛又有点后知后觉的害羞，小孩儿接吻不闭眼呀。

李英超还记得把那把小马丁放好，才被岳明辉吻着拉到卧室。卧室里有着淡淡的薰衣草香，李英超这种时候还能分心去想岳明辉是不是晚上睡不好，一个不专心就被岳明辉推在床上。岳明辉凑到他耳边，像是恋人的耳语，李英超就知道自己硬了，下面顶着岳明辉的股沟。

岳明辉不想开灯，他们就继续接吻，更湿更热。李英超渐入佳境，甚至拿回主动权把人压在自己身下。岳明辉需要什么一目了然，接下来李英超只需要跟着他的步调做下去，就能让月亮融化在自己怀里。明天太阳升起的时候，他又可以把一切推给酒精推给时间，说是月亮惹的祸。

“岳叔。”

李英超温柔的离开了岳明辉，“你喝多了。”

他终究不是个成熟的大人，在岳明辉面前他只能是个16岁的孩子，所以他做不来一个成年人会做的事。他只能让岳明辉躺好，帮他塞好被子，在他的额头上落下一个单纯的吻，然后狼狈的离开。

李英超蹲在岳明辉家门外猛抓自己的头发，不是这样的，他们之间不应该跳过那么多步骤，最后自己又搞砸了一切。李英超啊李英超，你能不能冷静点，想想办法，想想成年人的补救方式。

 

李英超一夜未眠，岳明辉也半斤八两。主动想打个炮，结果被准约炮对象按回被窝里让好好睡觉，换谁都得崩溃——更何况大夏天的还不给开空调。

其实岳明辉也觉得自己太冲动了，漂亮小孩儿搂个肩膀弹个吉他就能精虫上脑，说不定人家根本对自己没那意思——没意思怎么硬那么快。

第二天早上岳明辉下楼的时候，车旁边站了个人。

“岳叔，我来接你上班。”

岳明辉有点吃惊，“你在这儿待了一晚上？”

说完岳明辉就觉得自己是个傻逼，用脚想都不可能。李英超说他提前来等他，又是很自然的让他坐上副驾驶，帮他扣好安全带，李英超似乎很会体贴人。说不定以前也把人体贴到床上，哎呀，岳明辉你能不能少想点有的没的。

李英超开车很稳，把车停好的时候岳明辉还在愣神。其实岳明辉拿不准他们现在算什么关系。他是单身多年的成年人，对于真正的性感夜晚有足够的实践，如何迎接第二天的清晨也是驾轻就熟。但是他不会处理现在的情况——他根本不想用对待那些连长相都已经模糊不清的人的方法，去对待这样一个李英超。

“岳叔，到了。”

岳明辉还在出神，李英超又叫了几声才有反应。

“啊？”

和昨晚无差的温柔触感压在岳明辉的唇上，在他脑子里响起大事不妙的警报。李英超眼里可以划破黑夜的光变成了利剑，划开岳明辉的焦灼和疑惑。

“我只是想知道，你清醒的时候是不是也不会拒绝我。”

“如果我说，我要追你，你是不是也不会拒绝我呢。”

 

三十岁的岳明辉，对于追求和被追求不陌生，但是他也明确这些都不适合现在的他了。他主动的把许多被概念化的词汇，抽离了他的现实生活，才换来了现在的安稳，才能活的脚踏实地。他不喜欢活在甜蜜的梦境里，暴露在现实的视野里就会融化，除了黏腻的痕迹什么都不剩下，还要自己去清理。

可李英超本身就是一颗糖，现在还努力想让岳明辉也跟着一起甜。李英超已经开学了，可他还是每天早上永远准时出现在停车场，岳明辉委婉的说不需要那么麻烦的结果是李英超每天早上准时敲开他的门，还附带全套早餐。

“你睡眠不好就少喝点咖啡，知道吗！”

说这话的时候，李英超虎头虎脑的给了岳明辉一个早安吻。而岳明辉手里捏着一个本来准备往地板上招呼的香水瓶子，就被李英超救了一命。

开车的时候仿佛成为他们专属的审讯会，李英超已经把自己过去的各种光荣事迹和盘托出，包括高中入学的时候全年级女生都跑去他班门口看他，结果惊动了年级主任。岳明辉也只能承认什么校草队草，左不过是别人捧的一个虚名，别人也只看到那些。李英超就装作吃醋的哼一声，怪叫着要他来哄。

从那天开始，李英超那层完美得体的外壳似乎开始脱落，露出柔软的又带着点刺儿的内里。岳明辉一边感叹这才是小孩应该的样子，一边又暗叫不好。

 

根本没有拒绝的机会嘛。

岳明辉忿忿的咬着李英超带来的红豆饼，腮帮子鼓得像只松鼠，李英超贴心的把豆浆递到他的手边，他就接过来猛灌。

毫不意外的呛到了。

李英超又笑眯眯的递给他纸巾，“时间还早，不着急的。”

岳明辉只能借着划手机转移注意力，一不小心按了锁屏键。漆黑一片的屏幕上是一张岳明辉看了三十年的脸，一张普通又庸俗的脸，连笑起来都有固定弧度。或许过去还有神采可言，可那又是多久以前的事——他自己已经看的厌倦了。

李英超不是的，他年轻，他充满希望。他可以是新生的行星，他可以是花园里第一朵玫瑰，他可以任何新鲜的活泼的朝气蓬勃的。这样的李英超谁又不喜欢呢，他也不能免俗，所以他才会乱了分寸。就算是李英超觉得抱歉，他也已经做出了年长者的宽容姿态，允许这件事到此为止了。

李英超就坐在他对面看着他，目不转睛的看着他。是雏鸟情节吗，也许他对外界感情的摄取长期不足。但是不用想也知道，李英超哪怕什么都不做，也会有人前赴后继的把这 世上所有的好东西捧到他脚下。

“超儿，你以前喜欢过什么人吗？”

李英超不假思索的摇了摇头，“喜欢一个人我觉得还挺难的，别人说喜欢我也只是喜欢上我某一个优点，和我这个人本身其实也关系不大吧。”

岳明辉深以为然的点点头，李英超突然探过来，“怎么啦岳叔，你现在是不是有点喜欢我了？”

 

“为什么呢，为什么会是我呢？”

 

李振洋听了岳明辉这话，嘴上怼了句哪有那么多为什么，心里却反复想着这话五年前那个时候也从老岳嘴里听过。酒吧里的闪光灯照的岳明辉眼神有点恍惚，“可是洋洋，我觉得我有点……哎呀怎么说呢，我觉得我有点顶不住。”岳明辉把杯子里的伏特加一口解决，不太好意思看李振洋，眼珠子在酒柜上乱晃，寻找他今晚的下一杯安神药。

“老岳你别喝太多啊，对身体不好。”

岳明辉挥挥手，“哎呀我知道，我都是老人家了我平时也知道养生好吧。你别自己不能喝，也不让我喝痛快了。”

“你说这小孩怎么就非要钻死胡同呢，天天嘘寒问暖的。有这功夫什么人拿不下。”  
李振洋对嘘寒问暖有自己的态度，“卜凡每次早上把我喊起来吃早餐我都给他一脚。”

岳明辉自己不知不觉喝了半肚子的黄汤，嘴上也没个把门。

“我他妈都主动了洋洋，我都把人带床上了。结果这小子不要，转头又说要追我，我能信吗我。我信他我才是大傻逼呢。”

“卧槽老岳，你俩都睡了？”

李振洋赶紧喝口可乐压压惊，卜凡出差前特意叮嘱不让他乱喝酒。老头子交给自己的这个小孩儿果然不一般，李振洋承认他一开始抱着看好戏的心情，才把这么耀眼的人交给岳明辉，如今他也不能置身事外。

他把喝的半醉的岳明辉送回家，又给李英超发了条消息。

“周一下课有时间吗，我有事找你。”

 

等真的再次见到李英超，李振洋重新打量这个让人惊艳的孩子。初见时的惊艳还是在的，只是现在他不再压抑，直接亮出了明晃晃的剑。

“你是要跟我谈岳明辉吗？”

真有意思。果然还是年轻沉不住气，一上来就是直球。李振洋随手搅拌自己面前的咖啡，“先给你点杯喝的，果汁？”

“洋哥，如果你没有正事的话我先回去了。我还得去——”说着李英超就要起身走人了。

“你还要接岳明辉，对吗。”李振洋笑的狡黠，“我知道的。他也知道我们在这。”

李英超盯着李振洋看了一会儿，又慢慢坐了回去。

李振洋把咖啡勺拿出来，招手让侍者给李英超一杯橙汁，又故作忧愁的靠在单人沙发里。

“你说他知道我找你出来会有什么反应呢。”

李英超没有冷着脸，但是也不搭话。李振洋看小孩还是木头一块，干脆收起多余的表情，挑眉看李英超。

“你都把老岳逼的找我哭诉了，说你不跟他睡，说你玩弄他感情。好歹也是我把你送过去的，咋啦，不打算跟哥哥讲实话？”

李英超立刻红着脸反驳：“我没有玩弄他感情！也没有……不跟他睡。”

李振洋这才又恢复了笑模样，“诶，这才对嘛。听说你最近挺勤快的，老岳这人吧就挺怕三分钟热度的，他也不是会主动跟你说他担心什么的人。哥哥就有必要把话说在前面了，不是不允许你自由恋爱，只是你想清楚了么？”

想清楚了，他早就想清楚了。李英超身体里想尖叫的冲动已经呼之欲出，他现在就想喊出来，喊他喜欢岳明辉，他早就知道他这一辈子需要什么样的人。

想起来那个弹着吉他唱歌的陌生人，想起来那天岳明辉教他弹吉他，李英超憋的眼眶有点红。他甚至开始脑补李振洋下一句就要劝他离开岳明辉，还有他的老师，还有他许久没联系过的父母。

“我——”

 

咖啡店的风铃狠狠撞了一下玻璃门，李英超和李振洋的视线同时被吸引过去。岳明辉的头发乱糟糟的扎了一个小揪，他上班时从不那样，李英超见过几次，都是岳明辉写不出来歌的时候才会暴躁的去薅自己头发。也多亏岳明辉发量惊人，李英超才断了想买生发液的念头。

岳明辉张望了两眼就看向他们，快步走过来，李英超察觉到他似乎是在，担心？是在担心我吗？

李英超心里的那只小鹿开始欢快的奔跑，岳明辉心里的那只老鹿吓得心脏病要犯了。他收到李振洋微信的那一刻，几乎是冲出了办公室。等红灯的时候，他从后视镜里看到自己眼睛里的恐惧，他的大脑才缓缓恢复运行。

他在害怕什么呢？

岳明辉已经无数次告诉过自己，不要沉迷，不要计较。对待小孩子要用宽容的心态，做好随时放他走的准备。来来去去那么多人，总不可能刚好这个人就是属于他的。他们之间已经拥有过一段时间，这样就够了不是吗，成年人的体面说到底就是四个字，好聚好散。

他告诉自己，迟早是要结束的，李英超总要看到更广阔的世界。岳明辉承认自己的私心，他不想因为他说出了那句话，日后就要让小孩宁可蜕一层皮也要离开他。现在李振洋先替他处理了，往常也是如此，也好，他做事总是瞻前顾后。

他自认为调整好的心态，在看见李英超红了眼眶的那一刻就无影无踪了。

“李振洋你过分了啊，哪有你这么欺负小孩的。”

岳明辉刻意压低的声音里透着一丝责备，直接走到李英超身边，说着就要给李英超擦眼泪。到底李英超也没哭成，看见岳明辉的时候他就不委屈了。

李振洋也没想到他来的这么快，心想等你以后幸福快乐的时候就会想起你大洋哥的好了。现在就让他过一把恶婆婆的瘾。

“你这个老岳很一般啊。怎么，还怕我跟你抢孩子不成？”

岳明辉用实际行动证明了他不用抢孩子也是他的，李英超主动拉了一下他的袖子，他莫名其妙的开心起来。转头呼噜一把李英超的脑袋，“咱们回家 ，不跟他搁这儿置气。”

说着就抓着李英超往外走，李振洋朝他喊着让他结账也没理，心想以后总会请回来，现在当务之急是把小孩带进安全地带。他心里认定，他的家就是最安全的，在那个地方没有人会伤害李英超。

走出咖啡店他才想起来自己是打车来的，现在晚高峰打车不容易，岳明辉正在犯愁的时候，李英超在旁边笑出了声。

他带了点疑问的看他，李英超全然没有了委屈的模样，甚至还有点骄傲的握着他的手举起来晃了晃，“这还是我们第一次牵手呢。”

跟李英超在一起，他一不小心就会忘记界限，一不小心就会被少年的坦诚烫到胸口。他下意识想把手抽出来，李英超就握的更紧了。

“我们就这样走一走吧。”

岳明辉起初以为这是李英超想要牵手的借口，后来才发现他似乎不是漫无目的。最后他们兜兜转转的到了一个喷泉广场，岳明辉也很熟悉，不是因为他是北京人，而是因为这个广场每天晚上都会有人唱歌，他也唱过。在他失意的时候，在他以为人生完全倾覆的时候。

“听说这个喷泉每天晚上都会开。我们在这儿等喷泉好吗？”

李英超的那点浪漫心思在岳明辉这儿是通透的，他也不会告诉小孩这个喷泉其实已经停了很久了。

李英超就这样拉着他的手坐在台阶边上，下沉广场里有很多小孩在滑旱冰，晚霞开在他们身后。岳明辉总觉得自己在和时间赛跑，此刻他又惊觉时间是凝固的，五年前的他和五年后的他没什么分别，他都是渴望爱和被爱。

碰巧现在他身边的李英超不打算放开他的手。

“洋哥刚才问我，想没想清楚。”李英超主动开口，“他说你会担心，但是你不会告诉我你担心什么。”

“其实我知道，你觉得我太年轻，太善变。今天说爱你明天也可以爱别人。老岳，我真的想清楚了，我知道我需要的是什么，知道我想要的是什么。”

岳明辉感觉到李英超连手指都在紧绷，他安抚的去揉他的指节，然后和他十指相扣。李英超还是很紧张，否则他此时应该笑嘻嘻的和岳明辉讨一个吻。

“好啦，哥哥知道了。”

李英超瞪大眼睛小声的吼：“你知道什么呀。老岳，你什么都不知道。”

“我还有一年就毕业了，有公司说想要签我。等我能赚钱了，我会养你，我也会买我们俩的房子。至于我家里什么情况你知道的，也不会有人说你什么。我已经准备了很久，为了等到这一刻能特别有底气的跟你说，我们谈恋爱吧，一直谈下去的那种。”

岳明辉从来不觉得人间存在奇迹，所谓奇迹无非是超乎于常人的努力，或者别人所不能及的运气。李英超是上帝的宠儿，是在神的爱里降生的人。这样的人出现在他生命里已经算是他的运气，被这样的人爱着就是他生命里的奇迹了。

“李英超先生，你的男朋友在等你吻他呢。别让他在等了成么？”

然后他就得到了李英超一个响亮的吻，还有一个用力的拥抱。

 

李英超知道自己是一个冲动的人，但是他也坚信人生没有回头路，总显得他比同龄人多了一份决绝和坚韧。他其实永远都是三分钟热度，只是他又能维持这个热度。别人管这个叫坚持，李英超自己不觉得，他只是喜欢和自己过不去。

就像他高一下学期考了年级第一，却告诉父母自己想去北京，想去读音乐学院。看着父亲大发雷霆的时候，他心里的痛苦和倔强一起爆发，好像是给自己找到一个出口。

李英超带着所有的积蓄和简单的行李，买了一张去北京的火车票。他的想法很简单，他想去看看那个城市，在他还有机会的时候。

他动摇过，在母亲的无奈和眼泪里他是痛苦的，走出地铁站踏上北京土地的那一刻他也失望过。这并不是他想象中的城市。有一点陈旧，空气和河北没有区别，路边也没有唱歌的人。

16岁的李英超不得不承认，北京或许不是他的理想国。

来都来了，为难自己过不去的原则，他还是咬咬牙决定待几天。他觉得他可以从汽车尾气里找到一个花园。

接下来几天，他看了三里屯，看了故宫和天安门，甚至利用自己的脸蛋骗过门卫让他进去音乐学院里溜达一圈。李英超说不上自己有没有失望，但是他的确没在这个地方找到什么希望。他还是不死心，天色还早，干脆在酒店附近随便逛逛。

路过一个广场的时候李英超发誓他听到了吉他声，这是他来北京这么多天第一次遇到音乐，是有血有肉的，还能分辨出来几个模糊的错音。

广场是下沉式的，他往下走，去找声音的源头。有一个地方站了不少的人，直觉告诉他应该是那里没错了。他看到一个棕色头发的有些小巧的男人正在给吉他调音，身边还有两个硕大的行李箱。一阵拨弄之后他站起来，个子在男性里也不算矮，但是李英超依旧觉得他是小巧的，精致和可爱又不是女性的限定词。

那个男人笑容和气，声音像他喜欢的棉花糖，有小孩子跑到他身边去拽他的衣服下摆他也不气。他唱的是一首英文歌，李英超很熟悉，却突然想不起来名字，和夏天的尾巴一起消失在风里。

他再次看到那个男人是在电视里，他参加一个对话节目，身份是音乐产业的新星。他知道那个人叫岳明辉，他在北京有一间从事音乐活动的工作室。

然后那个男人也消失了，取而代之的是他父亲和他为志愿吵架，他倔强不肯低头。最后他还是拿到了北京的车票，他的父亲不愿意送他，母亲也没办法反对父亲的权威。他出门前和母亲说没关系，上了火车给父母发了出柜短信就掰断了电话卡，永远的和过去的李英超告别。

他从车窗望出去，看到了一个他认识的女人，红色的改良旗袍，红色的高跟鞋。她的口型在说，你看，我们都被他抛弃了。

“嗨。”

是他的声音。

李英超睁开眼，岳明辉正把脸凑过来：“醒醒，都快中午了。”

自从他们正式在一起之后，李英超打着培养感情的旗号正大光明登堂入室，岳明辉也纵容他划分领地，让身边所有人都知道他俩的关系。李英超之前一直在忙毕设，最近才闲下来，一个劲儿要粘着他。昨天晚上闹的太晚，岳明辉担心小孩儿累着就让他多睡一会儿。

“起来吃点东西，要不然该胃疼了——”

李英超突然搂上他的脖子，把他带的一个趔趄，两个人一同倒在床上。岳明辉有点脸红，他不太会拒绝李英超，李英超只是抱着他，一起陷在柔软的织物里。

岳明辉突然觉得脖子后面有点凉凉的，才发觉是李英超哭了，他就有点慌了：“怎么了呀超儿，你别吓哥哥……”

“没事。”李英超闷闷的说，“就是我梦到你不要我了。你个坏老头，睡完了就拍拍屁股走人了。”

岳明辉哭笑不得，“这都哪儿跟哪儿啊，就算是要拔屌无情也得你来呀。”李英超羞的又去啃岳明辉的脖子，在昨晚的红印上又啃出新鲜的来。他看着那些印子又很难过，又窝进岳明辉怀里。

“老岳，你答应我千万别离开我。我就喜欢过你一个人，我真的不知道我还能怎么去爱别人。”

李英超一直以来都很介意年龄，在岳明辉面前尽可能表现的成熟可靠，很多时候让岳明辉觉得自己才是那个被照顾的小孩子。岳明辉只当是小祖宗做了噩梦惊魂未定，轻轻拍着他的背，像哄孩子一样哄他。

“好，我答应你，我不会离开你，永远都不会离开你。我会永远爱你，只爱你。”

李英超把那个女人永远的留在了那个夜晚里。因为他要带着岳明辉永远的离开，去到只属于他们的，更灿烂的星空里。


End file.
